The Unexpected
by queso.con.queso
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have a lot of figuring to do when the unexpected comes into play. 10th/Rose. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of Doctor Who **

**A/N : first Doctor Who fic decided to write a fic since I just rewatched the entire series over (2005)**

She stared off, not at anything in particular, just zoned out. Memories of a time now about a month ago flashed through her head as she sat there behind the closed door.

_She leaned in close to him. She didn't know why, nor did she expect everything that followed. _

_"Rose," he said looking into her eyes almost staring into her. _

_She pressed a finger to his lips, and pulled him in again, their lips made contact and then they were making their way to a room she hadn't entered before. 'It must be his' she thought. _

_His one hand was on her lower back the other on her face pulling her in and closer and closer to him. She let him, because she wanted this, she'd wanted this for awhile, this intimacy._

_"Doctor," she stopped them briefly, "Errr, do we need … " she trailed off._

_He shook his head knowing what she was referring too and continued to kiss her trailing down her neck until he got to the top button of her blouse. He began unbuttoning it and as he slid it off her placed more kisses on her body. _

_She was in pure ecstasy, she loved him and she'd always had to hide it, but now after they'd gotten back after the prophecy and all something had ignited between the two of them and neither of them seemed to care anymore about what this would mean after it was done. _

_In no time at all they both were naked and he moved them backwards slowly until he felt her falling backwards onto the bed as her knees gave way. He was on top of her and with a look at her and a smile and nod in response he angled himself and slid in. _

_She let out a huge moan. _

She looked down at the item she held in her hands waiting for it to change. It didn't and it joined the other 4 that already lay scattered on the floor. She'd thrown them. This couldn't be real, couldn't have happened, but yet here she had seen it five times that little annoying symbol that seemed to carry so much weight to it.

Rose Tyler sat on the floor next to the sink, across from her was the toilet and to her left a garbage pail, and to the right, the locked door.

He thought it odd, that was that he hadn't seen her all day and it was nearly evening. He could have scanned for her but had decided earlier not to thinking she had to be especially tired as they'd been running around planet to planet for a week straight no breaks.

This was the first day in a week that they were simply traveling with no real set destination, he'd even put them in orbit earlier to catch up on some reading without having to worry about guiding the TARDIS.

He was starting to worry about her though, she had seemed a little off to him earlier when he had seen her briefly as she headed to make her morning cup of tea. After that he'd gone to the console area and been there he'd brought a chair and a few books, but now as he sat with his books being finished he decided he best look for Rose to see if she was alright.

Since that night nothing else had happened between them really other than a kiss here and there rather than a hug. His hugs had become longer and tighter though.

After that night neither of them really talked about it, they both continued to flirt with each other and the usual but neither spoke of it and she figured she may know why.

The Doctor was a man of self control, and she knew that even though she loved him, and she knew he had some feelings back towards her, that that night wasn't planned and probably shouldn't have happened according to the Doctor.

Even though he did want it, that had been obvious, Rose couldn't help but think that it going all the way was not how that night was intended to go.

He got up from the chair and headed towards her room, when he arrived at the door he was about to knock but noticed it was ajar ever so slightly.

He slowly pushed the door open and saw a light cast on the floor, her bathroom light. He approached the door. This one was locked.

"Rose?" he tapped on the door.

She jumped a little and dived for the tests she had thrown on the floor throughout the day, gathered them up and threw them into the waste bin.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She remained silent and stood up to look in the mirror so that she may wash her face of the tears and dripping makeup.

He held up the sonic to the lock and just as he was about to sonic, the door opened.

"Hey," she sounded weak and a bit hoarse and he could hear it.

He raised his screwdriver, "Are you …" he trailed off looking down at the results of his scan.

The Doctor's mouth dropped as did the screwdriver and as soon as she reached out for it Rose saw why.

"Is this … did you …" he couldn't get any words out and she just stood there facing him staring at the screwdriver.

"I … I guess it's official then, yeah?" she thought saying it would make it feel a little less of a shock.

The Doctor stood mouth still open some and running his fingers through his hair.

"Doctor."

He stopped his actions, closed his mouth and gulped.

"Rose," he stammered, "Is this why you've been here all day?" he shocked them both that the words came out so smoothly.

"Errr, yeah," she pointed, sonic still in hand towards the garbage bin.

He glanced down and saw the tests, pregnancy tests, and saw from the one on top that sometimes dreaded other times praised little plus sign.

Rose moved toward him and placed her arms around him laying her head on his chest. He moved his arms around her as well and held her tightly.

"I'm scared."

He looked down at her pulling them apart just enough so that she could see his eyes and he could see hers.

"Rose Tyler if I were you I'd be too." Her eyes widened, and then he realized how that sounded versus what he meant. "What I mean is, you're young, and we've been traveling together, and we got into it, one time and I told you we didn't need, well you know, protection, because I didn't think it possible and you end up like this, well pregnant, and…" she raised a finger to his lips before releasing herself and him from their embrace.

He always talked so much and yeah he was right but right now she just needed something other than the obvious to come out of his mouth, maybe some comfort. She had one main fear about this all anyways. The question burned in her brain. '_Could she stay?'_

**R&R should I keep going or not ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Doctor Who**

**A/N : THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS :D you wanted more so here's more hope you enjoy just as much if not more keep reviewing it makes me happy and gives me more incentive to write **

The two fell back into each others arms. She didn't want to think of that question because she feared the answer. He'd get rid of her, she knew it, he'd want her to be safe want the baby to be safe.

"Doctor," she mumbled into his chest.

He rubbed his cheek against her hair, "Rose, I'm sorry." He squeezed her tightly and then released her stepping back. He lifted her face so as to be able to make eye contact with her while he pondered how exactly to say what he wanted to.

She looked into his eyes, and she spoke before he could, "It's yours…Ours."

He nodded to her, "Rose I didn't know, did you just find out today?" She nodded.

"Well I mean I suspected seeing I missed my cycle."

"What's going through your head?" he asked.

She sighed, "Everything… I just I don't know what to do, how to feel? I wasn't even sure if or when or how I was going to tell you."

"I'm not leaving you or letting you go, Rose." He had answered her question without her even having to ask yet this didn't entirely answer it in depth.

"But what 'bout all this?" He raised an eyebrow. "The adventures, the running, the saving of planets."

She pulled her head from his hands and pushed past him, leaving the bathroom finally and ran to her bed. She collapsed onto it and he could hear as she began sobbing. She was still so young, and they hadn't planned this. She didn't want to leave him or the TARDIS or this life, and he knew by her reaction she felt that their baby would change all this, and flip her world around.

He turned the light off, picked up his sonic, which she had dropped as she'd pushed past him, put it into his jacket pocket and went over to her sitting on the end of her bed close enough to her so that she knew he was there. He didn't know how she was really feeling right now and figured distance yet close was safest to avoid a possible swing at him if she was feeling that sort of way.

"Rose" his voice soft and almost a whisper but she could here him. She shifted over giving him room to move up the bed and sit by her. He did so.

He looked down at her, face buried in the pillow hair down and a tad disheveled from when she'd literally thrown herself down, her sobs had subsided she just lay there, it seemed that now she merely wanted to avoid eye contact as he could tell she was obviously still thinking he was going to replace her or send her home or both.

"Rose, look at me," she shook her head into the pillow. "Please?" She stayed still debating whether to nod or shake, she was a mess of emotions right now and had no idea what to do or say anymore.

She finally rolled over onto her side and placed her head on his leg, his hand fell to her hair and he stroked through it gently and calmingly. Her eyes were red and puffy and he could see the hurt, the confusion, the pain, the feelings of all sorts in her eyes.

He lifted her head off his leg and slid down next to her so they lay face to face.

"Rose Tyler, I want you to listen to me and listen very carefully," he had a hint of sternness to his voice he just wanted her to hear him out. "I know this wasn't planned, I know that you may not even want any of this, but I'm here with you, and I'm not getting rid of you or our baby. As for the adventures and similar we'll be able to still go places see people and all just carefully, well more carefully and after the point that you can no longer run well we won't run."

"You say that but are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Rose i'd be willing to take a break for awhile to keep you two safe," she saw the look in his face as he said this, he meant it from what she could tell but at the same time she knew just how hard it would be if he had to sit still and live a normal life, it'd be hard for her too, after all she had gotten accustomed to this life style of running.

"Well… Errr I suppose we ought to tell mum then?" the Doctor's eyes widened.

"Ah, yes I suppose we should," he sat up after saying this and she followed suit. "Where's your phone?"

She rolled off the bed and he followed, "Should be… " she head into the bathroom and moved the garbage can, it lay there between it and the wall the backing had fallen off. Must've been from when she'd thrown it she figured. "Got it"

She came back out of the restroom and grabbed the Doctor's hand to drag him out of the room into the console room.

"Home." she stated.

He looked puzzled, "You want to tell her in person," she nodded.

"Why not?"

She felt a bit better now that he'd said what he had, she just had to tell her mum now.

… … … … …

They arrived in their usual area not too far from the flat that Rose had once shared and occasionally still did share with her mum.

She decided she would make it a surprise visit as it was going to be a surprising thing already to tell her. Before they got to the flat though she stopped the Doctor.

"Can you tell me how far along i am?" she asked, after all it had told him she was pregnant.

He pulled out the screwdriver.

"Bout a month," he grinned, he wished she would cheer up because now that he thought about it he was kind of excited about this. "Oh and it's a girl."

Her jaw dropped, "Oh sorry did you not want to know?" The Doctor put his palm to his forehead.

"No I did," she paused, "but usually you can't tell till one's bout four months in."

He sighed in relief, "Well I mean she is the lil unexpected, so let's continue to expect her."

Rose chuckled he was trying to sound clever but ended up tongue tying himself. She grabbed his hand in hers and with the other knocked on the door.

No sooner had she stepped back to wait did her mother come flying out the door hugging her tightly.

"Oh my Rose," Jackie Tyler always missed her daughter when she was gone, even if it wasn't very long a time she was gone with the Doctor.

"Hi mum," she smiled hugging her back.

The Doctor stood back from the two and waved saying, "Hello Jackie."

"Oh come here you," she hugged him next.

Rose cleared her throat, "Let's go inside then, yeah?"

And soon they were all inside sitting on the sofa.

"Mum," she started,"there's something we need to tell you."

Jackie straightened up and looked at her daughter and then to the Doctor, "Are you pregnant sweetheart?"

The Doctor's jaw dropped in shock and he stared at Jackie Tyler then to Rose Tyler who was laughing nervously.

"Yeah, yeah I am," she smiled weakly.

"Oh my god," Jackie's hand flew over her mouth. She stood up.

Rose and the Doctor sat staring at her waiting to know what kind of 'oh my god' this was.

"How far along are you?" she asked quickly.

"Bout a month, I found out for sure today though, suspected it for a bit now." She gulped, she still wasn't sure entirely if her mum was happy or angry or what she was.

After about five minutes of dead silence the Doctor stood up. "And where are you going mister?" Jackie finally spoke.

"Tea anyone?" he asked.

"No, no tea you sit down here with me, Rose'll make some tea but you and I need to talk."

The Doctor, the last of his kind a Timelord, was now meeting his biggest battle… Jackie Tyler.

**R&R PLEASE :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own Doctor Who**

**A/N : THANK YOU SO MUCH ! For the lovely reviews , it means a lot and keeps me encouraged and going ! R&R feedback is great and i love knowing what goes through your minds after you've read an update :)**

Rose headed to the kitchen to put a kettle on, wondering if she should even try to over hear the conversation that was about to occur or if she should trust the Doctor would tell her everything later on if she asked him to.

She was mostly wondering, well more hoping her mother would take it well. Yes she was still young and all but she had been traveling with the doctor for a year and a bit more and it wasn't like they didn't know each other.

This thought provoked another question though, the one that had always gotten in the way … how well did she know the Doctor?

Sure she knew a lot about him but she wanted to know more, she wanted to know his feelings and emotions, his thoughts, his ideas, on more than just what race they'd just fought off or where they'd just been.

He was open with her, often they'd spend nights just talking in the console room or the library but right now with this, her recently discovered pregnancy, she was beginning to wonder if the fatherly side, the overly protective side of the Doctor would be entirely new or if she was already experiencing it somedays.

She decided to herself that later they would have a talk about just anything and everything, and with that she finished filling the kettle and put it on.

… … … … …

The Doctor and Jackie Tyler sat facing each other, yet no real eye contact was being made. Both were overwhelmed, confused, and a mess of emotions.

"Doctor," Jackie finally broke the silence, "don't you hurt her, please."

The tone of her voice was so sincere so soft and full of so much worry for her daughter.

"I won't let any harm come to…" Jackie cut him off.

"No I don't mean that, I know she's safe with you, but I don't want her heart hurt either. You two aren't together are you?" her eyes seemed to be looking into him.

"Errr, well…" he wasn't sure how to put it, they were together all the time they were but not in a actual romantic relationship as Jackie was referring to. But then again he was a time lord and Rose was a human and he didn't think Rose was unhappy with what they had. It was almost an unofficial, with no titles kind of thing. He cleared his throat, "No, not officially."

Jackie nodded to herself, "Doctor, she needs to know you're going to stay, she needs to have someone consistent there, and yeah you've been there but not as much as she needs, not as fully. There've been nights she's called me just to tell me 'bout her day and sometimes you just pop up lots. She would probably kill me for telling you all this but it's the truth.

You've got to think of what you want too, cause if you're not going to give her all she needs, she's going to end up here with me. I only want whats best for my daughter and I want her happy, and I've realized that she needs to be with you on the TARDIS going and doing all those alien things. But you've got to realize she's now got a lil one on the way, your child and that is something very serious and you need to watch out for her and make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Jackie," he began trying to take in all she'd just told him, "I want nothing but for Rose to be happy, I want this child to have two parents who care for each other, which she will but I don't know if I can give Rose the one thing she wants now, that she's wanted for awhile, because I'm going to live on long after she's gone, and I care about her deeply but I can't give her the growing old together part of the tale that every girl wants. And I wish I could, but I can't."

"Then why not give her what she can have for the circumstances, be with her until_ her_ end."

The Doctor just stared into Jackie's eyes and as he realized what she was saying and had been trying to hint at he felt a tear roll down his cheek. He wanted to give her this but he didn't know how it would affect him.

He already knew he had strong feelings for Rose and he already knew that one day their journeys together would end. He'd always tried not to get too attached, tried to push off the feelings but hadn't been able to and he knew now as he sat with Jackie Tyler that he was going to have to tell Rose how he felt or at least try to for his sake and sanity as well as hers, and for the sake of their little girl.

**R&R please let me know how you feel what ya think and more :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who**

**A/N : Thanks for the lovely reviews and encouragement :D it's amazing, I never expected this kind of turn out but I like it !**

Rose stood just staring into space, she had been doing this the entire time the kettle was on, she turned it off as the water came to a boil.

She was going to go in there with the tea and see how the Doctor had or hadn't survived her mother, she hadn't heard any yelling but then again she had zoned out entirely and only was brought back to her surroundings when the kettle had whistled.

She grabbed everything and headed to the living room to re join the Doctor and her mother.

"Mum," she said as she handed a cup to her mother.

"Thanks," she smiled. Rose saw something of worry in her mothers gaze though and it made her wonder what had been discussed.

The Doctor suddenly spoke, "Rose, come sit here," he gestured next to himself. She looked at him confused at first for she swore it looked as if he'd been crying or was about to cry.

"What's wrong with you two?" she said as she sat down. The Doctor grabbed her hand.

"Rose, you've already said you don't want to leave me, or the TARDIS, but you need to decide if that is truly what you want, because…" he felt a lump rising in his throat, "I'm not sure I can give you everything you want or need, we're different, and I don't want you to go but it's your choice in the end."

She looked from the Doctor to her mother and back.

"I…I want to be with you, with My Doctor," her eyes dropped as tears threatened to fall. She wasn't sure why he was asking this and it hurt her that he didn't seem to realize that she would be happiest with him, in the TARDIS, he could be so thick sometimes.

"Doctor, I lo…" she stopped what she was saying and looked at her mother. "Mum, I just can't be here and not know where he is or what he's doing." Jackie nodded.

"I know sweetheart, I told him you'd want to stay along with him, don't know why he's asking," Jackie went over and hugged her daughter.

The two remained hugging for quiet sometime.

"Doctor, you take care of her…of them," Jackie Tyler looked him dead in the eyes.

"I…I promise."

"And you," she looked at Rose who looked suddenly frightened by her mothers stern look. "Figure out a way to keep track of time the proper way I want to see you once a month and once she's born you'll both be staying here till I say so."

Both Rose and the Doctor nodded and the Doctor leaned over and whispered into Rose's ear, "Aye Aye Captain." She nearly lost it with laughter.

Jackie just rolled her eyes, and sat down to enjoy her tea.

… … … … … …

They'd decided to stay the night at the flat. Jackie had headed off to bed and the Doctor and Rose sat on the couch with the tv on.

His one arm was wrapped around her shoulders holding her to him, the other held her hand, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Rose, I promise you we'll get through all this, and I know we may not know each other 100 percent but we will." It was almost as if he'd read her mind, but she didn't even care at this point.

"Doctor," she sat up a little so that she could speak directly to him, "Errr … how long am I going to be … " she gestured with her hands.

"Pregnant?" he chuckled.

"Yeah"

"Normal amount of time, 9 months of fun and emotional roller coaster-ing stuffs," she laughed at how he'd tried to make it sound impressive but failed a bit. His explanations of things sometimes were just comical.

"Doctor," she snuggled into his chest, "I love you."

**yeah so it was short sorry but I'm trying to keep certain parts and things grouped together. R&**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who**

**A/N : Thanks for the reviews , the follows , and similar it means a lot :) hope you enjoy this next installment and the future ones to come .**

The Doctor leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

She snuggled into his chest deeper, and stretched her legs out a bit as she did so and then she stretched up and kissed him. He pulled her onto himself, and he sat there with her straddled over his lap, and they shared a long passionate kiss.

He put one arm around the lower of her back and he turned them, laying her down gently, he lay between her legs and she wrapped them around his. They parted briefly to fill their lungs with air again and then they were back to kissing.

Her hands ran through his hair, pulling and tugging, exciting him. He brushed her hair out of her face and trailed kisses down her neck. He hovered over her neck and softly began to nibble and suck, she bit her lip as she tried to suppress a moan.

"Doctor," she breathed his name heavily. He stopped and looked into her eyes. She stared into his eyes, she wanted to talk to him now but they were both so in this moment.

He brought them both upright and sat her on him again, waiting for her to speak.

"I…I'm sorry," she felt bad for having killed the mood, she wanted it as much as he did but she still had things in her mind holding her back, and on top of that she was now pregnant and didn't know what she was or wasn't supposed to or allowed to do in this area.

He brushed his hand on her cheek, "Don't be," he smiled at her. He could tell she was just overwhelmed still by everything, and he couldn't blame her, after all yes he'd been a father before but that had been a long time ago, it was all new to him all over again.

"I just wanted to know what you meant earlier when you said about what you can and can't give me," she looked down no longer making eye contact with him.

He sighed, he'd known it would be brought up, and he realized he best just explain it all now.

"You obviously realize that I'm going to live on long after you've had your time," she nodded, "I can't give you my forever, and I want you, I do, I want you Rose Tyler to be mine but I don't know how it will affect me. All this time we've traveled so far we've both done it, we've both slipped up and let out how we feel but then we've both done the same in pretending it didn't happen and hidden our feelings, denied them. Then about a month ago we, well…" he placed a hand on her stomach, "we created this, a family."

"Doctor, I just want you for my time and I want you to have me for my time, and haven't we wasted enough of it pushing each other and our thoughts away?" her voice had a hint of desperation in it.

They made eye contact now, and they both saw it, the emotions, the hurt, the pain that they'd been causing each other and themselves over the past year plus, and he pulled her in tightly into a huge embrace.

She felt the tears run down her cheeks, she just wanted to be with him, to have the promise that her forever could and would be spent with him even if he would live on. She wanted the happy little family, she wanted it all as long as it was with him.

"Rose, I want you to be mine, and even if it hurts I want to live on after you've gone and make the best of the memories we've yet to make."

"And take care of her too, until her end, don't let her down," she placed a kiss on his forehead.

And with that he picked her up and held her to him. She felt both his hearts beating and she put her arms around his neck. He stood up with her and walked her to her room, placed her on the bed and tucked her in before crawling in next to her.

As her eyes closed with the last bit of consciousness she heard two words, whispered into her ear.

"I promise"

**R&R please and thank you :) hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who**

**A/N : R&R :) thanks for the support guys you keep me writing, to all who reviewed thank you so much, I'm glad you're all liking and thinking :)**

His eyes flew opened slowly as he began the process of waking up, as he became aware of his surroundings he felt a tickle at his chin. She was nuzzled up against him and she stirred slightly her hair tickling him. He smiled, and began to debate whether he should attempt to get up or not.

As he was about to sit up Jackie Tyler popped her head in slightly, with his free arm (the other was wrapped round Rose) he held his finger to his lips in a shushing motion. Jackie understood, Rose was still sound asleep.

"If you want to get up you can," Jackie whispered.

"She won't wake up?" he whispered back.

She shook her head, "Heavy sleeper."

With that the Doctor placed a kiss on Rose's forehead and slid out of bed, sure enough she didn't wake, she simply rolled over and took all the blankets with her.

Jackie and the Doctor walked into the kitchen.

"Doctor, how's she doing?"

"She's doing fine, she's strong," he smiled.

"Did you two…?"

"Discuss it all? Sort of. Got into it a bit before we turned in," he put his hands in his pockets, they'd fallen asleep in their clothes.

"Good"

Jackie turned grabbed the kettle filled it and put it on.

"This'll get her up for the day," she gestured to the kettle.

"She does love her tea," the Doctor chuckled.

The kettle began to whistle and once it was shut off and the tea was poured the Doctor felt her arms as they slid around his waist and she set her head on his shoulder (he was sitting at the little table now with Jackie).

"Morning," the hint of sleep still lingered in her voice and it sent a shiver down his spine.

"Good morning," he pulled the chair next to him out for her and she sat and picked up the cup of tea already made just as she liked it.

"How'd you sleep sweetheart?" Jackie asked.

"Alright," her head bobbed a little as she responded. "So what's the plan for today?"

Jackie answered before the Doctor could, "We'll go to the park, grab lunch out, and I'll cook dinner for the both of you before you go and leave me again for god knows how long."

"Mum, we said we'll visit once a month, and I'm sure sometimes it'll be more then once," she placed her hand on her mothers.

"I know what you said, I just still worry and I don't want to miss anymore of this than I have to," she gestured to the Doctor and her daughter with her cup of tea before taking another sip.

Rose leaned onto her mother's arm and gave her a slight hug. "Well then no time to waste let's get some fresh clothes then and start this day." She took the last swig of her tea and stood up bouncing a little in her walk.

A second later the shower was on.

Jackie began to clean up the cups and all as the Doctor went and opened the fridge to see about making something for them all to eat.

… … … … …

Rose stepped out of the shower grabbing her towel off the rack as she did so and then wrapped it around herself. She paused briefly at the mirror and then dropped her towel and began looking at her stomach, she placed a hand on it. In a few more months she would start to show, and though she, as any other female, didn't want to gain weight she couldn't be more excited and couldn't wait to see the little bump begin to form.

She smiled to herself as she imagined herself getting bigger and bigger and she loved it, sure it was going to be rough with the emotional roller coasters and everything else but she would have him, the Doctor…Her Doctor.

… … … … …

Rose came out of her room now fully dressed, and headed to the kitchen. Something smelled amazing.

She entered to find plate full of pancakes and one full of sausage links.

"Wow," there was enough food to feed four or five people easy not just three and as this thought passed through her mind she chuckled as she realized who was wearing the apron. He'd cooked extra on purpose, enough for four she thought to herself and she smiled as he came over to her and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

… … … … …

They all headed down the stairs and once they got to the bottom Rose began to laugh a little as the Doctor headed towards the TARDIS.

"Doctor…Doctor, we're going to the park where are you going?" he spun around obviously trying to think of something to say in response.

"I have something I wanted to get," he knew what he wanted to grab from the TARDIS but he wanted it to be a surprise to the other two.

"Do you have to get it now?" Rose started following in his direction.

"Yes" he started walking faster, she followed suit.

Jackie stood just watching the two, he sped up more, Rose did the same, then she ran to the doors and turned her back to them arms crossed on her chest. The Doctor stopped and grinned at her.

"Excuse me Miss," he stepped closer to her and he felt her breathing get a bit more rapid as he pressed himself flesh against her.

"Yes?" she stood her ground and flipped her hair out of her face before looking slightly upwards so their eyes met.

"I have something I'd like to get but you're blocking my path," he slipped one arm behind her and place his hand on the small of her back.

She uncrossed her arms and pulled him towards her kissing him, they broke apart as she slipped out from between the Doctor and the doors of the TARDIS and then broke into a playful run towards the park. The Doctor chuckled and then as he reached into his pocket realized why she'd run.

"Rose Tyler that's not funny," he sprinted after her. Jackie laughed at the two and proceeded to the park.

She sat down on a bench as he came up next to her, "Hello," she smiled.

"Sonic…Key…Mine," he said, she smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him down next to her to sit.

"Why did you need to get into the TARDIS," she asked.

"Had something I wanted to grab for today," Jackie came and sat down on the other side of her.

"Like what?" Rose really wanted to know, usually he answered her questions or she'd figure it out but she was so confused right now.

He sighed, "A camera."

Her puzzled look remained.

"For today, and other days, and…" he just stopped talking and looked towards the swings.

A little girl who couldn't have been more than 4 years old sat on a swing, her legs dangling far above the ground. She pumped them a bit but wasn't getting anywhere fast, she had light blonde hair about shoulder length and a tiny little bow clipped in holding her hair parted. He couldn't help but be reminded of a picture Rose had once shown him of her from when she was a child. And he smiled to himself at the thought of having a mini Rose running round the TARDIS.

Oh how he hoped their little girl would look like her mother, because Rose was just stunning.

"Doctor," Rose waved a hand in front of his eyes to snap him out of his thoughts, "Come back to Earth."

He turned to face her and grabbed her hand as he did so, "You're brilliant." She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you going on about?" she smiled.

"I just need to get back to the TARDIS and get the camera," he began to stand up, seeming to forget he still held her hand as he got about halfway up and stopped as she pulled his arm suggesting he just wait.

"Not now, we'll be back in the TARDIS soon enough, let's just enjoy a day in the normal world," he refused to sit though, rather he continued to stand half bent over still.

"Rose I want to do something though, you'll thank me later," and with that he kissed her forehead, placed her hand in Jackie's and broke into a run towards the TARDIS.

"Doctor!" she gasped and raised her voice shocked and confused by his actions. Jackie was confused as well but when her daughter went to stand she firmed her grasp on her hand.

Jackie Tyler didn't know what the Doctor was up to but she assumed he'd handed her Rose's hand for the purpose of holding her back so she did.

"Rose, sweetheart, he'll be right back," she gave her daughter a half hug with her free arm.

"But what if he's not?" a sudden wave of worry and terror fell over her. What if he was leaving her here after all, to keep her and their little girl away from it all, but she wanted to be there with him, she thought he'd understood that, but maybe she'd been wrong. She just sat there a little limp now and hoped that her mother was right and that he would be coming back, and soon.

**R&R yes a cliff hanger, a very intense one too, please stay tuned. :**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of Doctor Who**

**A/N : keep enjoying and stay tuned :) thanks for the reviews guys :)**

He reached the TARDIS, unlocked the doors and stepped inside. He hadn't wanted to leave her like that but he really wanted to do this. He wanted to take pictures of Rose, of the time they were going to be spending together, and he wanted pictures of their baby girl growing up as well.

He wanted to make a photo book as human families did, to remember times and people and with Rose being so important to him and their unborn daughter he wanted to capture all of it. This way he could always look back when they were no longer with him.

He grabbed the camera, a new roll of film, and headed back to the doors to exit the TARDIS.

He spun round though as he touched the doors, one more thing he wanted but he'd have to do a bit of searching.

… … … … … …

"Rose, did he say if it'll be normal term?" Jackie was trying to distract her daughter from the Doctor's absence.

Rose nodded and reached into her pocket. She pulled out her phone, slid it up and went to her contacts. TARDIS.

Jackie reached over and slid the phone shut, "He'll be back in a minute sweetheart."

As she placed her phone back in her pocket she felt something else brush her hand. Not knowing what it was she pulled it out.

Her jaw dropped.

Now she knew he had to come back. She stood up and began to run.

… … … … …

He exited the TARDIS smiling to himself as he did so wondering if he'd predicted what she'd do properly, if he had he'd see her i …

Rose came running towards him a huge grin on her face.

She ran into his arms and he lifted her in a great big hug. Once he released her she looked up at him, "For a time lord you sense of timing is horrible," she playfully smacked his arm.

"How long was I gone for?" he looked puzzled.

"Thirty minutes," she sighed.

The Doctor chuckled, "Come on then," he extended his hand to Rose, she took it and they headed back to the park.

As they headed towards the park Rose held out the Sonic to hand it back to him, he shook his head, "Hold onto it." She smiled, he was letting her hold onto the Sonic Screwdriver, the one thing he seemed like he'd be lost without.

He held her hand up and kissed it lightly, smiling as he did so then led her to sit on the bench they had previously occupied.

She sat down next to her mother who looked a bit cross, and the Doctor remained standing.

He reached into his pockets and pulled out the camera and roll of film.

"You really went back for a camera when we have camera phones?"

He nodded as he loaded the film, "I wanted my camera." The way in which he said this reminded Rose of a child almost, as in when a child would want their blanket instead of yours just because it was theirs and she smiled. Somedays she had to remind herself he was so old, because he most certainly didn't show it.

The camera now loaded and ready to go he extended a hand to Rose, she took it and he led them towards the swings that were now empty. She sat down in the one and immediately began to pump her legs and gain some height. The Doctor just stood watching her, amazed by her.

Jackie remained on the bench, she didn't quite know what the Doctor was doing but she had an idea and if that idea was right she was going to remain here until one of them waved her over.

The Doctor raised the camera to his eyes and waited for the perfect shot. It was bright enough out that no flash was needed, the little click of the camera sounded and he lowered it grinning at Rose.

"Why don't you come swing?" she slowed herself a bit as she said this.

He pointed to the camera. She stopped the swing and stood in front of him, took the camera from him and waved to her mother to come join them. Jackie took the camera from her daughter and smiled as the two got onto the swings.

"On the count of three," Rose smiled.

They counted down together, "One, Two, Three." And they pushed off, swinging in sync.

They weren't swinging too high or too fast so the Doctor reached out his hand for hers, she took it and Jackie took this as the opportune moment. She snapped a photo of the two and smiled to herself.

At first she hadn't liked the Doctor, he'd returned her daughter a year late, he'd changed his face and become bed ridden right as he was needed most, he'd nearly gotten them all killed, but now as she looked at him with Rose she realized why her daughter hadn't left his side. She saw how he treated Rose now, and Jackie Tyler now understood why her daughter had fallen so hard and so fast for this man, even if he wasn't human.

… … … … …

They paid the bill for the lunch and got up to leave all with full and quite happy stomachs, Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand but he shook her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist instead. She didn't mind in the least.

Once they got back up to the flat Jackie went to the living room and turned on the tv to catch the news as she usually did at this time.

Rose headed to her room and collapsed onto the bed, she was so tired today, she figured it was due to the emotional wear and tear she'd recently experienced. Not many people realized how tiring emotions could.

She kicked off her shoes and dropped her jacket on the floor after pulling the Sonic out of it and placing it on her nightstand. She then slipped under the sheets, the Doctor entered the doorway.

"Hey"

She patted the bed space next to her, and he took the signal. He walked over and sat next to her.

"When are we going back to the TARDIS?" she reached for his hand.

He shrugged, "Well whenever you want to I suppose."

She raised her eyebrow and stuck her tongue between her teeth slightly.

"Well if we stay here much longer we're going to need a place to stay, and jobs, yeah?"

He nodded, "I suppose you're right, but it's your choice if we stay or don't."

She fiddled with the blankets in her hand.

"Well I guess we could leave tomorrow?"

"Rose the choice is all yours, we could stay as long as you want to, could stay here the entire pregnancy if you wanted, but I was under the impression that you wouldn't want to sit still that long especially seeing as come six or seven months from now you won't be allowed anywhere or to really do anything."

He did make a good point, but at the same time she wasn't sure, she did like seeing her mum again, and she did like the idea of quality time with the Doctor, but she had said she'd be back at least once a month so she could travel still.

"We'll leave tomorrow if you keep your end of the deal."

He smiled, "I'll find us a way to keep track of time, we'll be back every month on the day." He kissed her forehead and she sighed in relief.

"Good."

"I know that's one of your fears at this point," he pulled her in, "We'll see your Mum, we'll have days to just take it easy and slow, and we'll ease back into this domestic life so we don't have a shock to the system when we're stuck her for a bit." She hugged him back.

"Somedays I swear you're in my head," he placed his chin on her head.

He kicked his shoes off and slipped under the covers with her, she put her head on his chest and snuggled into him. The sound of his hearts beating made her so calm and worry free, she loved it.

"Doctor, I love you."

He tightened his grasp on her a bit.

"Rose…"

Jackie's voice rang out. "I'm just going to go grab food for the dinner later. I'll lock you both in, phone if you need me."

And then the door shut and the locks clicked into place.

Rose sighed.

**R&R :) more updates to come let me know your thoughts**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who**

**A/N : R&R :) thank you for all the reviews and thank you to all those who followed the story and/or favorited :) it means a lot **

The Doctor placed a hand on her cheek, "Rose Tyler, I hope you know how much you mean to me."

She gave him a weak smile.

"Why won't you say it?"

He looked into her eyes, "I can't yet."

"What do you mean?" she looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I can't say it until…" he trailed off.

"It's different for time lords isn't it?" he nodded. "Will you ever say it?"

"One day."

She leaned herself up on her arm so she still faced him and began kissing him.

He rolled them to where he was hovering over her. She felt her heart pick up in pace. He kissed her so passionately, and she kissed him back. He went to her neck and began sucking and biting, this time she didn't bother to hold back, she let out a soft moan. She ran her fingers through his hair as he moved down her lifting her shirt to kiss her stomach.

She sat up slightly so he could get a proper angle and taking this motion properly he slipped her shirt off over her head, she slid his jacket off of him and then went to work at his shirt, undoing the buttons while his lips locked onto her neck yet again.

His one hand slid down her thigh and began to rub her, through her jeans he could still feel her pulsing.

He unclasped her bra and pressed himself against her so that they were chest to chest, and as he did so he undid her jeans and slipped his hand down them in search of her wet core. He quickly found it and slipped two fingers into her. She moaned loudly as he moved around inside her, feeling every part of her he could reach.

She went to undo his trousers, and as he slid them off he lowered himself onto her, and slid her jeans down. Her knickers followed and his lips met her, she grabbed his hair as he sucked on her. She tasted so good and he could feel the heat of her against his mouth. He lifted himself up and trailed kisses along her collar bone. She reached down to slip of his boxers and as she did so brushed against his firmness, he moaned. Angling himself at her entrance he looked into her eyes.

Her eyes held nothing but desire and want and it drove him mad.

She nodded to him, tongue between her teeth and he slid in.

She screamed, and he began a rhythm, steady at first. Her legs wrapped around his and her hands flew to his back, he felt her fingernails digging into him with each moan of pleasure, he let out a low moan himself. He pulled her hands from his back and held her down by her wrists, he didn't mind the pain or scratches but he was focused on her right now.

As he held her down she seemed to be taken by a wave of pure ecstasy, she obviously was enjoying this slight restraint. With that he lifted them and they moved towards the wall. He pushed her against it and his hands slid to her ass to hold her up and steady her. Her hands made their way through his hair and to his face as she pulled him into a deep kiss. Their moans echoing in between kisses and breaths.

He quickened his pace and as the friction built up he could feel her insides tightening around him, she was going to send him over the edge.

"Doctor," she moaned his name and it sent shivers down his spine, he now grabbed her wrists and pushed her arms up flesh against the wall in one hand and continued to hold her up with the other.

He slowed their rhythm slightly as he then led them back to the bed. They didn't make it there though as Rose dropped her legs and pulled him down with her to the floor.

She hovered over him and grabbed a hold of him, guiding him back into her.

She rocked her hips back and forth, he smacked her ass lightly, she then grabbed his hands. It was her turn to be in control a bit.

She continued to rock back and forth but now a bit faster and she leaned over him so she could hold his hands down, he thrust upwards into her. She screamed as he got deeper and deeper, they now were in sync she moved down as he moved up. Faster and faster they went, and it felt so good. Her lips were swollen already he could feel them pulse against him, and he was sure she could feel him pulsing inside of her as he came closer and closer to his end.

He thrust up getting in a deep as he could, she screamed, released his hands and arched her back, she came and he took this as his time, he flipped them and thrust into her repeatedly faster and faster with each movement.

She clawed his back and as he felt the sudden warmth he knew she'd drawn blood. But he didn't care.

He kissed her neck, and then headed to her breast all the time still keeping pace.

He licked her nipple which was already hard, and began to lightly brush it with his teeth and she let out yet another moan of pleasure.

He thrust into her again and then he came.

She pulled his hair and then pulled him in and made work on his neck.

He moaned in her ear and once she was satisfied with the marks she'd left him she allowed him to roll off of her.

They lay there both exhausted and then they cuddled up together.

He breathed in her scent as she snuggled into his chest and he kissed her forehead as he felt her breathing and heart slow a bit, and then she was sound asleep. He reached out and pulled the blankets off the bed to cover them.

He held her tightly and smiled to himself, she was his, and he couldn't wait to make her his entirely so that he could say those three words that she so yearned to hear.

**R&R please and thanks :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I don't own Doctor Who**

**A/N : Author Harriet Ewots is translating my story to Spanish, I have given her permission to, so feel free to check it out. **

"I'm back," Jackie announced as she swung the door open. She heard no response which she thought was odd, unless they'd dozed off.

She headed toward Rose's room, the door was slightly ajar, she wasn't sure if she should open it or not. She knocked loudly.

The Doctor's eyes fluttered open, and he looked realizing what had awoken him.

He looked at Rose who was still sound asleep pressed against him. "Errr…Jackie?"

She was about to push the door open but froze, "Doctor?"

"Yeah, you startled me, but Rose is still out cold."

"Oh alright then well wake her in a half hour so she can have sometime to wake up before supper." And Jackie spun round and headed to the kitchen bags still in hand.

He closed his eyes briefly as he let out a sigh of relief. Yes Jackie Tyler had finally seemed to warm up to him and the idea of him being with Rose but if she'd walked in on this scene he would have been done for all over again.

He brushed his nose against her forehead and then placed a kiss there.

She stirred slightly, and let out a deep breath.

"Mhmmm"

He stroked her arm gently, "Your mum's home."

She bolted up rather quickly, "What?"

"Shhh, she didn't come in and she's already in the kitchen bout to start supper."

She laid back down, letting out a deep sigh.

"But she does want us up in a bit so we're fully awake for supper," he smiled.

She nodded, "Mhmmm," she was exhausted and he could tell, but he found her adorable when she was like this.

"Come on, let's get you a shower to wake you up," he turned to her and slipped an arm under her to lift her up, he leaned her against him and they now sat up. The blanket slid down and she shivered.

He stood them both up and grabbed his boxers and put them on. Rose went over to her dresser and threw a plain white tee at him and a pair of basketball shorts. He put them on and went over to her, hugging her from behind, he placed a kiss on her shoulder blade.

She began picking up his clothes and throwing them into her laundry basket along with the clothes she had been wearing. She rummaged around in her drawers and pulled out a fresh bra and set of knickers along with a tank top and a pair of pants.

She dressed and then found her slippers and once she had them on they opened the door and exited her room.

"No shower then?" the Doctor asked.

"I'll catch one later," she grinned and grabbed his hand.

They both plopped down onto the sofa and Rose grabbed the remote to flip the channels.

Jackie called from the kitchen, "Good morning sleepy head."

Rose smiled, "What's for supper?"

"I'm not telling you, you'll either have to smell it out or wait till it's done."

The Doctor raised his nose into the air, "Mhmmmm."

"What? Well tell me." Rose crossed her arms.

"Do you really want to know?" he teased.

"Yeah, so tell me."

"Spaghetti with homemade meatballs, and she hasn't put it together yet but," he sniffed the air once more, "pretty sure there's going to be garlic bread."

She laughed, he never ceased to amaze her.

… … … … … … …

The Doctor had been right for what supper was, and it was actually amazing.

"Thanks mum," she hugged her mother sideways from the chair next to her.

"I just want to make sure you two get a good full meal before you head back," she had a look of concern on her face.

"Mum, we do eat, and I'm sure we could get Earth, this time period food if we wanted to, I've told you this and you still worry," she sighed.

"Well you're not feeding just one of you now, you've got two to keep healthy."

"I know," Rose sighed, she knew, and as it set in fully now she realized just how much of a journey and adventure this pregnancy alone was going to be. Which brought on a few more questions for the Doctor, she'd ask him after they left for the TARDIS.

… … … … … …

They all stood in the living room about to say their farewells to each other.

"Remember to call, and if you have any questions about anything ask," Jackie hugged her daughter tightly.

"I will Mum," she patted her mother on the back as they parted.

"Oh come here you," Jackie signaled to the Doctor who was taken aback at first but then just went with it as Jackie hugged him tightly as well.

"See you in a months time," he grinned as he reached for Rose's hand and the two headed down the stairs back towards the TARDIS which was in it's usual parking spot.

"Doctor, I had a few questions, about well, about our daughter," they stood on opposite sides of the console now flipping switches and pushing buttons as they set course for she didn't even know where.

"Ask away," he smiled at her.

"Well, is she going to be like you or like me? Or both?"

The Doctor chuckled, "Don't know."

"What do you mean 'don't know'," she was confused.

"Mean, don't know," he pulled a lever down.

"So you don't really know anything then?"

"Know about as much as you do right now to be honest," she sighed.

"Then how do you know I'll only be pregnant for nine months?"

"Easy, our pregnancy rates are the same, so even if it's all me or all you, or half and half nine months is still the answer to the math."

The TARDIS came to a screeching halt and the Doctor grabbed Rose in time to steady her.

His hands remained on her waist.

"Shall we?" he waved her towards the door.

He took her hand in his and opened the doors of the TARDIS and they stepped out into the sunlight.

"Earth, only a hundred years in your future but enough of a future for it to all be new, people and everything."

She looked around, it didn't look very different, minus a few businesses that had obviously been taken over or changed hands or names, that was the only obvious difference she could see.

"Not much has changed has it?"

"Not really, it's been a slow hundred years this time round, usually you all progress faster but only thing that really has advanced is technology." He closed the doors behind them, and Rose realized where they were exactly, he'd parked them in the park, the park they'd just been at earlier in the day, now that was one hundred years ago.

"It's the park," she smiled, he nodded.

"Indeed it is, most parks and outdoor things have been destroyed due to the technological advance of course, not many kids leave their homes or schools here, you've become an internet run society even more so than before."

They headed towards the bench and sat down, Rose leaned onto his shoulder.

She couldn't wait to have their baby girl and have her join them on these adventures.

The Doctor kissed her forehead, "Rose, we should get married."

She nearly fell off the bench.

**R&R did anyone of you fall off the bench too ? :**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who**

**A/N : Thank you to all who reviewed it means a lot that you all enjoy it and want more. R&R and remember that Harriet Ewots is doing a translation for me, into Spanish if anyone is interested. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions and I shall answer them if I can without having any spoilers haha **

She stared at him, wondering if she'd heard him properly.

"Sorry?"

"We should get married, unless of course you don't want to?" he shrugged, he was a nervous wreck right now but he wasn't going to give it away so he sat not making any kind of eye contact with her.

She sat there silent, she reached for his hand and as she grabbed it their eyes met. He saw the pure confusion in her eyes, she was happy, in shock, and trying not to get her hopes up, Rose Tyler didn't know whether to believe this to be a proposal or some sort of prank.

The Doctor on the other hand, his eyes were full of anxiousness, he was obviously nervous, worried, almost scared of no being the answer, and for the moment that she looked into his eyes Rose Tyler saw just how human-like a time lord was.

She leaned into him, and his arms wrapped around her, "I just want to show you how much you mean to me, and I never want to lose you." She felt his hearts beat a bit differently and felt a small drip on her face as she realized why, the Doctor was beginning to cry, just at the thought, at the mention of losing her.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm here, I gave you my forever."

He squeezed her tightly, and then released, as they pulled apart she wiped his face of the other stray tears and kissed his forehead.

"I think we should get married too."

She smiled widely, her heart beat faster, the butterflies in her stomach went crazy and the Doctor stood up, "Well then, allons-y," he grabbed her hand and they both began to run back towards the TARDIS.

When they reached the doors he pushed them open and closed them once she was in too.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box. His thoughts flashed back to when he'd put it in his pocket.

_He spun round though as he touched the doors, one more thing he wanted but he'd have to do a bit of searching. He'd bought it about a week ago, he'd wanted to ask her but didn't know if she'd even agree to it._

_He could tell she had strong feelings as well but seeing as how they both denied it so often he'd thought it smarter to just hold onto it. He wouldn't get rid of it though he'd actually went and gotten human money. How? Well he'd sold a few random things to a pawn shop._

_He held the tiny box in his hand, he'd hidden it so she wouldn't stumble across it one day, and as he opened it and looked inside he smiled at the thought of her wearing it. After the talk with her mother and the talks with her that he knew were probably far from over, which he didn't mind, he'd decided he would ask her._

"Rose Tyler," he knelt down on one knee, "will you marry me?"

Her hand flew to her mouth in utter shock, excitement, happiness, and tears of pure and utter joy rolled down her cheeks. Her other hand rest on her stomach.

"Yes," she was able to manage over the lump in her throat.

He took her hand from her stomach and placed the ring on her finger, then stood up and hugged her, not like their hugs usually were, no lifting and spinning this time, he just held her. He held her close to him so that her head rested on his chest and with his free hand he reached for her hand that still remained over her mouth. He took it and placed it around him.

The two of them stood there for quiet sometime before finally parting.

He broke the silence first, "Do you want a ceremony?"

She wiped her eyes, "You mean like a human ceremony?"

"Well, yeah," he nodded to himself.

"So I'm guessing that'll mean two ceremonies yeah?"

"Suppose it would," and he smiled widely at her, "Now where do you want to go?"

She smiled, "Well, how soon are we having these ceremonies?"

"Well I figure you'd want them before she starts to make her presence known," he gestured towards her still flat stomach.

She nodded, "Well then we don't have much of a window then do we?"

He flipped a switch, "Suppose we don't, push that."

She listened and without knowing where or when they were going she did as she was told.

Finally they came to a stop.

"Well," she smirked, "Where are we? And when?"

He waved an arm to suggest she just step out to see.

She opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight.

She immediately knew where they were and she smiled, as he came out to stand behind her.

His arms slipped around her waist. "We've only been gone a day."

"You sure? Cause last time you said twelve hours it was twelve months" she chuckled. He grinned.

And he took her hand as they headed towards the stairs to head up to the flat.

"Why'd we go a bit forward just to come back?" this had puzzled her.

"Well…," he shrugged, "Don't really know." She laughed, truth was he had a reason behind it but it wasn't really a must know. He had know since he'd gotten the ring that the actual proposal would happen in the TARDIS, but he had wanted to bring it up as he had, casually, first. Why her future world? Because there they could be alone just the two of them, in a new yet familiar place, so that she wouldn't think him mad for just asking out of the blue. A place where they knew no one but knew the place, no pressures, just them outside, that was how he'd wanted to bring it up so he had.

They arrived at the flat.

Rose knocked on the door.

Her mother opened it a second later.

"You've only been gone for a day," she said sounding puzzled.

Rose stuck out her hand, the ring shined in the sunlight and Jackie's look of puzzlement turned to a look of utter surprise, with a lot of happiness.

She hugged her daughter tightly and then grabbed the Doctor and hugged him too.

"Oh you two," she smiled, "Come in then."

They entered and went to the living room.

"Tea's just been made shall I pour you a cup Doctor?"

"Yes please," he answered and then looked at Rose wondering if she wanted one too.

"She just assumes to make me a cup," and with that said she plopped onto the sofa.

"Rose, sweetheart," her mother called, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, Mum not hungry."

Jackie Tyler came and sat down in an armchair after handing the two their cups of tea.

"So when's the wedding?" Rose started laughing.

"Don't know yet that's part of why we came here I think, right Doctor?"

He took a sip of his tea and nodded.

"Well you wanted two ceremonies so I figured you'd want to come home for the one at least, if not both."

"Both?" Jackie's face screamed nothing but confusion.

"Time lord versus human Mum," Rose stated.

"What's this time lord ceremony about?"

"I don't know," Rose realized as she said this that she honestly didn't have a clue what it involved.

"It's a bonding of minds," the Doctor jumped in to say, both females turned their attention fully to him now.

"A what?" Jackie looked alarmed.

"Well I let you in," he looked at Rose, "and you let me in, it's a deep connection, and a powerful bond."

"So it's like letting each other into our minds?" Rose confirmed.

The Doctor nodded, "It'll bind us together for as long as we remain…" he trailed off.

Come to think of it he wasn't sure if it'd last past the end of Rose or if it would just stop there. Oh how he wished there was a way he could have her live forever with him.

"Well I said yes didn't I?" Rose moved over to the Doctor.

"You did."

"Then I guess that yes applies here too then." She smiled, Jackie still seemed unsure of this but realized that she was going to have to get used to the weird and unusual now that the Doctor was going to be her son-in-law.

"Well then let's start planning for this wedding then, because we want you still flat for it," Rose laughed.

"Why do you both insist that I mind showing at my wedding?"

Jackie and the Doctor looked at her and in unison asked, "Do you?"

"I don't actually care either way," she smiled at them.

"Well does that mean you want to wait or?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know," Rose stood up and headed to her room.

Jackie and the Doctor remained in the living room rather confused.

She wanted this, she did she'd said yes to his proposal, but she'd just found out she was pregnant, just gotten engaged, and just found out what marrying the Doctor would entail. Rose Tyler was just a bit overwhelmed, everything she'd dreamed of with him was coming true, but all at once was not how she'd thought it would happen. She needed to breath and sort out her mind.

"Rose," his voice was soft almost a whisper. He didn't bother knocking or pushing the door he just remained outside her room.

"I'm sorry," her voice a bit shaky. "I just, it's all so much, so fast."

"If you want to wait on the ceremony or ceremonies we can, there's no rushing," he pressed his ear against the door to listen for any sound of movement.

"Come in please," he obeyed and opened the door, she sat on the bed knees pulled into her chest head resting on them.

"If you want to hold off on some things we can," he sat down next to her and put an arm around her.

"I just, I want all this, I do, but it's all happening at the same time, if we could just hold off with the wedding ceremony at least till after she's born?"

He realized that this was in reference to the human portion.

"Your wish is my command," he said with a grin, she smiled and gave him a kiss.

"We've got to break it to Mum though," she laughed at his look of fear. "It won't be that bad, I'll just tell her I want time to plan a proper wedding." She hopped up and headed out to the living room. Rose Tyler, oh did she drive him mad in all the right ways. He smiled to himself and got up to follow.

… … … … … … …

_4 months later … _

She stood in front of the mirror with her shirt lifted up, she ran a hand over the bump, it'd gotten bigger now, but it was still so small. She'd seen women who looked near to burst and compared to her size now she wondered just how fast their little one was going to be growing over the next four months.

He stood in the doorway looking at her, she was beautiful, he couldn't ask for more.

"Good morning," he walked into the room.

She lowered her shirt, "Just looking again," she turned to face him.

"You look beautiful," he took her hand and led her to the bed. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. He sat and she followed suit.

He held her hands in his.

"Let's begin then," he smiled, she gave him a kiss and waited for him to begin.

**R&R keep reading to find out what's going to happen next , hope you all enjoyed**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who**

**A/N : Thank you all for the lovely reviews, I hope you all continue to enjoy, I'd also like to thank those who follow or favorited the story. R&R please and thank you. You're all lovely.**

"Rose Tyler, do you take me," he leaned forward and whispered into her ear. It had to be his name she knew it had to be. She smiled to herself. "To be your husband through everything and anything."

"I do," she looked at him and she knew it was her turn. She leaned in and repeated his name into his ear, "do you take me, Rose Tyler to be your wife through everything and anything." He smiled, the way she said his name sent shivers down his spine.

"I do," he smiled, and placed his fingers on her temples.

A sudden warmth came over them both and their minds began to open to the other, images and thoughts flashed through their minds that weren't their own, Rose now realized why he'd sat them on the bed. She began to feel a bit drained, and faint. He leaned in and placed his lips on hers and now it seemed that the sharing was fully open.

Thoughts continued to flow through her mind, images as well, she saw and heard things they'd never talked about or had conversation about before. Emotions too flowed between the two of them as if they were their own.

She then was overcome with a great sadness and she saw an image she wished hadn't been in his mind. The Doctor's biggest fear, losing her, she saw him sitting in their room on the TARDIS, everything as he must have imagined she'd left it. Picture frames on the dresser, the pictures in them she assumed of them and their family, though there were no distinct features on the faces in them. His face was in his hands and he was most definitely crying. And a thought passed through her mind as well and she knew it was his.

'_I wanted so badly to find a way to keep you with me forever.'_

She broke away from his lips and reached up to place her hands on his. She only had a chance to brush them before she fell to the bed, no longer conscious.

He caught her just before she hit the bed, and cradled her in his arms.

He hadn't wanted her to see that but he knew that there was no way to pick and choose with the bonding. It was a full mental bond.

The emotions that she must have felt just before she had fallen unconscious though. He knew how overwhelming the thought of losing her was to him and it had to have been intensified as she saw it for her own mix of emotions and feelings on the thoughts had still been present.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He placed a kiss on her forehead and placed her down onto the bed softly as possible.

He stood up as quietly and gently as possible so as not to disturb her and headed to the console room. He just needed time to clear his head, it had been overwhelming for her but for him as well. He was just able to handle it better.

She had the same fear, but yet she had so many more, and now that he knew them he had a lot of thinking and sorting out to do.

_'I don't want to leave you all alone, I don't want you to be lonely again.'_

Her thoughts randomly flew through his head now. And the images he'd seen of what she thought he'd be like when she left were not too far from how he'd imagined he'd be.

She feared losing and leaving him just as much as he did her.

He thought now of how they spent everyday and every second together, but the topic of the end, of the day their journeys would end was never mentioned or spoken of.

Now that they had finally bonded, that they'd finally decided they were ready for this next and final step the subject was no longer avoidable he knew that they'd have to discuss it eventually.

She was five months pregnant now though, more fragile in an emotional sense, he'd have to take caution in how he brought this up.

… … … … …

She rolled onto her side and her eyes began to open, she was fighting sleep now, she was drained.

"Hello there," she smiled, eyes still fighting to open. He sat next to her and seeing her stirring stood up.

She finally opened her eyes, "I love you."

He smiled, " And I love you Rose Tyler." The sudden warmth and happiness that now flowed through her veins was amazing, she'd waited so long to hear him say those words to her.

She grinned widely and began to sit up, as she did she put her arms out so that he could help her up.

"Feeling better?" he hugged her as he asked.

"Yeah, a bit tired but better," she pulled away slightly but still had her arms around him. "I could really go for some chips now."

He let out a laugh. "Your wish is my command," with that he took her hand and the two headed to the console room.

A few minutes later they'd landed.

"This way," he stood by the doors gesturing as if he were showing her to her seat in a theatre.

She grinned widely, "Thank you."

And they stepped out, they were parked right next to a diner, it was one they visited often. They were regulars here now and they always managed to make it on tuesdays.

They entered and headed for their usual seats. And sure enough they saw the familiar face of their usual waitress.

"Hello Laurie," Rose greeted her.

"Well hello to you both," she smiled. "Now what would you both like?"

"Errr, I'll have my usual," the Doctor said before looking to Rose.

"I'll have just a order of chips, and a cup of tea please," Laurie took down their orders, nodded and turned to go put them in.

"You can't even say you don't like the domestic approach occasionally," Rose pushed at the Doctor's arm.

"What I can't have a usual when I go out?"

She shook her head tongue between teeth she grinned, "We always come here though, you've become a creature of habit."

"I've become no such thing," his tone made it obvious that this was a joke and that he knew she spoke the truth.

"You're starting to like the idea of having certain things always there to go back to." He looked into her eyes.

"I also think I've become more comfortable to having certain people around too." He leaned over the table and kissed her forehead lightly.

"We still haven't talked about it yet, don't think you're getting out of it," she grinned tongue between her teeth.

"Ah right, well, we can discuss it later if you like, I just don't think now's the time or …," he trailed off as he noticed the puzzled look on her face.

"I'm talking about names, what are you going on about Doctor?" she placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing the bump that was their baby girl.

"Errr, well I was …," he trailed off, he had to open his mouth now, oh how he wanted to kick himself.

He gulped, and stared at his wife wide eyed as he began to think of a way to go about this.

**R&R hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for the next chapter :**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who**

**A/N : Thank you all for the lovely reviews and thank you to those who follow and favorite and who read my story. It's you who keep me writing, hope you all enjoy this next installment. **

He was about to finally speak when their food arrived.

He looked at her still, "Rose, I'm not avoiding this," he placed his hand on hers, "know that but let's just eat for now, we'll discuss it later."

She sighed and reached for her chips.

… … … … … …

Once back in the TARDIS they didn't stay in the console room, instead they went to their bedroom.

"Shall we sit?" he held her hands to help her sit slowly, she'd been very cautious since she'd started to show and now as she got bigger even more so. She gestured for him to sit next to her once she was seated. He didn't though instead he squatted down in front of her.

He held her hands still and looked up at her.

"Rose, I thought, back in there, that you were trying to discuss earlier," he swallowed hard. "Because well, you fainted."

"Doctor, I don't quite…," she stopped, and he realized.

"You don't remember…"

She shook her head, "I remember bits but I guess it's some sort of partial amnesia?"

"Possibly," he stood up and began to pace, running a hand through his hair.

"Is it because I'm human?"

"What that you can't remember fully? No, it's got to be something in your mind, in your head, because we're bonded, at least I am to you." He pulled out his glasses and put them on. "Think, think, think." He was speaking rather quickly now, rambling as he did when he was trying to think things over.

Rose stood up, "Doctor, is everything alright?"

"No, but I think I know what's wrong," he moved toward her and knelt down placing his head against her belly. "Just as I thought."

"What's wrong with her?!" She backed away from him, a worried expression on her face.

"Nothings wrong with her," he moved toward her and held her in his arms tightly. She shook in his arms, she was worried, he could feel it. "But I figured out why you can't fully remember. It's because of her. It's because…"

She jumped in, "I'm pregnant."

He shook his head but his face glowed, he was excited.

"No…It's because…She's time lord!"

Rose's jaw dropped. "What?" They separated.

"She's got two little hearts going, and it explains the partial memory. She interrupted your bonding to my mind fully, my mind to yours wasn't interrupted because I initiated the bond, and I'm a bit older than her."

She laughed, "A bit? I'd say more than a bit." He grinned and kissed her forehead.

"But she's time lord," he looked like a kid in a candy shop, "She's time lord!"

"Yeah you mentioned that," she laughed as he walked in circles, hands running through his hair, and those glasses of his, oh how she loved them.

"Names, oh names," Rose walked up behind him and placed her hands on his hips. He stopped circling and just stood there. She turned him to face her.

"Can you tell me if I'm going to get full memory back? Do we have to re bond?"

"Memory'll come back, bond is there, amnesia's due to the disruption, but once the memories are back the bond will be full from your end."

"But why was it disrupted?"

"She was protecting Mummy," he bent down and kissed her belly. "Lay down for a bit, get some rest, the both of you and the memories should come back with the rest. You've got to relax let her know that you're okay and you'll be fine with the bond."

She nodded, and as he began to close the door she spoke, "And later we'll talk names, yeah?"

"Yeah," he grinned ear to ear his face was beaming.

He leaned against the console.

Meanwhile, Rose got into the bed and shimmied under the covers, she rolled onto her side and placed one arm around her stomach, around their daughter.

"Baby girl, you don't have to do this, Mummy's the one here to protect you, I can handle it," she didn't know if this was what the Doctor had meant by convincing but as she felt a slight squirm in her stomach she figured it was good enough. "I know you just don't want me hurt, but I've got to see it all and remember it, because your Dad and I are married now. And don't think that just cause I'm human I can't handle this." She laughed at herself, that last bit sounded like something she'd say to the Doctor, matter of fact she was pretty sure she'd said something along those lines to him on multiple occasions.

She sighed, and closed her eyes, to fall asleep, hoping that she'd remember once she woke.

Back in the console room he began to flip switches and pull levers, he had an idea of where he wanted to go, there was one time and place that they'd traveled to awhile ago now but a place that she had liked and enjoyed.

Well until she lost her face, but he'd saved her and everyone else and he wanted to take her there and go on an adventure just around. See the sights. It was one of the places they'd visited before that adventure to Satan's pit, before the prediction that had worried her and had then led to their first night together.

1950's London, that's where they were to land.

He landed the TARDIS and paused a moment before heading to their room, he didn't expect her to be awake yet, but he wanted to check on her, on them.

He entered and found her, Rose Tyler, his wife, fast asleep.

He went over to her, "Rose Tyler, you're just brilliant."

He admired how strong she was, he knew that people could be stubborn and persistent and strong but he'd never thought he'd find someone as strong as her. He always picked the best when it had come to companions, but now as he looked at her in her peaceful sleep he realized he'd picked a brilliant young woman. She'd make a brilliant mother, and a fantastic wife.

She stirred a bit, so he went over and knelt down next to the bed. He brushed her hair out of her face, and he saw a tear on her cheek. He stood up, had she cried herself to sleep or had she started remembering whilst sleeping.

He moved around the bed and sat down on the side that she didn't occupy. He took her hand, the one that lay across her stomach, in his and placed his other hand on her stomach.

"How are you doing?" he spoke barely above a whisper so as not to wake Rose. "Are you letting Mummy remember?" He smiled to himself, he was going to love it once she came out into this world, he wanted to see her, hold her, and have their little family together, four months suddenly seemed a very long time and seeing his age that was saying a lot.

He laid down next to them and just as he was about to close his eyes her eyes fluttered open.

"Hello," sleep sounded in her voice.

"Well hello there," he grinned, "Want to see where we've landed?"

She pushed herself up, "We've landed?!" She got up as quickly as she could, excitement obvious in her movements. She still loved it when they landed somewhere in some time, even if they'd been there before, it was always a new adventure and she was always ready for one.

"Do you want to know where we are?" he stayed on the bed propping his head with his hand, leaning on his elbow, just watching her scramble around.

"I figured you'd tell me before I stepped out at least." She grinned tongue between teeth.

"1950's London, we've been here before."

"Come to get your scooter back have you?" she joked.

"No, figured we could just try not to lose your face this time round," she laughed.

"Oh," she stopped moving, "I remember."

"Losing one's face isn't easy to forget I'd think," he laughed, but as her expression changed he silenced himself.

She shook her head as she smiled at him, he'd traveled through space and time yet he was still puzzled or stumped by certain statements she made.

"I'm talking about the bond, the memories and thoughts," he went red, how had he not caught on to that being what she had meant.

"That's good," he wasn't sure what kind of expression would even be appropriate if he could figure one to display.

"It's better than good, it's brilliant," she moved over to him and kissed him before turning and heading back to the closet. "I wanted this as much as you," she opened the closet, "We can talk more later but as for now…You wouldn't happen to have maternity clothes from the fifty's now would you?"

He got off the bed and headed over to her, "I'm sure we've got something in this ship."

She smiled as his hands wrapped round her waist.

"Well lead the way."

**R&R :) adventure time for the Doctor and Rose, while she's pregnant, should be interesting, yeah **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who **

**A/N : Hoping you all continue to enjoy please R&R. Thank you so so much to ALL who follow the story! Thanks for the favorite as well. It's brilliant and a wonderful feeling to see that you are all enjoying. Those who commented thank you as well and I'd also like to reach out a special thank you to those "repeat offenders", yes I read every comment and I do notice if you comment on more than one chapter it means a lot. THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO LOVELY.**

They exited the TARDIS now in full 50's gear.

Rose wore a dress that the Doctor had picked out for her, it'd been a tie between said dress and a yellow one that was very similar. This one had won out though due to it's shade she knew. It was rose color.

_"Yellow or pink?" she'd asked him. He smiled._

_"It's not just pink, it's rose," she nodded and held it up to her facing the mirror. _

_"It is a better tone isn't it?" She spun playfully._

_"It's rose, for my Rose," she blushed._

_"That is is, my Doctor," he wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss on her neck._

_"It's the winner hands down," he took the yellow dress from the bed and re hung it. _

_She took the pink dress to the bed, slid it off the hanger and began to undress._

_He stood watching her, the way she looked was breathtaking. She truly was beautiful and even with the bit of weight gained and the extra curves her body had already began to form. _

_She slid the dress on and then looked over her shoulder at him._

_"Zip me up?" he approached her and helped her with the zipper._

She had then picked a white half sweater to go over it, if it were a full sweater it would appear that she was wearing a skirt not a dress.

The end of the sweater marked the beginning of her tummy, and she'd picked it just for that reason, she loved her husband, and their unborn child, and she wanted it visible to the world.

The Doctor wore navy blue slacks, with a white button down, a matching navy jacket. He left the top button un done on his shirt and decided against a tie. He was dressed down, well for him at least.

They held hands as they began to stroll down the street.

"So where to?" she placed her free hand on his arm as she asked.

"Not sure, just thought we'd try to relax a bit," he looked up at the sky.

She followed his gaze and they both stopped walking.

"What are you looking at?" she was confused the sky appeared normal to her but she knew he was always one for seeing what others couldn't.

"Nothing," he raised an eyebrow as he looked down and started to walk again. Something just seemed off, he couldn't tell what, but something wasn't right.

He didn't want to worry her until he knew what was wrong, if anything truly was, he could just be getting antsy though as they usually looked for trouble or had it find them not long after landing. It would be truly odd if they managed to just relax and take it easy.

They continued walking, he looked around to keep an eye out and then suddenly he felt her hand slide out of his.

His eyes darted to see her walking quickly towards, could it be?

"Rose!" Captain Jack Harkness lifted her as he hugged her, "Rose Tyler, how are you?" As they pulled apart he held her hand up and pointed to the ring. "And might this be a gift from one Doctor?"

The Doctor grinned widely and opened his arms for his friend, the two shared a hug. Jack kissed him on the cheek as they parted.

"And what brings you here I might ask?" the Doctor asked.

"Just got tired of space decided Earth would be nice for a bit," he smiled, the Doctor took his wife's hand in his and the three of them continued down the street.

"Jack Harkness decided to just come to Earth…," he paused and acted as if he was thinking over the possibility. "No sorry can't say I'd believe it."

Jack turned his head towards the Doctor, "You got me, I was actually trying to find you two."

"What for?" Rose jumped in, raising an eyebrow.

"Well to be quite honest haven't heard from ya in awhile and I was missing our little adventures," they stopped outside a shop and then in silent agreement decided to enter it.

The Doctor broke the silence, "Did you track just us here?"

Jack's grin faded, "No, something else is here but I can't get a decent reading, all I'm getting is alien life-forms are present, well, that is besides you."

"Well maybe we should get back to the TARDIS then," he moved around a rack, releasing Rose's hand.

"To scan for life-forms?" Rose asked.

"We could probably get an estimate of number too," the Doctor responded. As he turned towards the doors to walk out Rose stopped him, allowing Jack to take a lead on them.

"You didn't scan for anything before we left?" his face fell, he'd considered it but hadn't wanted her to have the idea that he was looking for trouble. He'd genuinely wanted to just take his wife and their unborn daughter out for the night.

"I should have," he took both her hands and looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry." And he placed a kiss on her forehead before leading her out of the store. She understood his apologies, and didn't bother recanting them.

They headed back to the TARDIS and once inside Jack was the first to start talking.

"So how far along are you? And boy or girl?" Rose smiled.

"A little over five months, and it's a girl," Jack patted the Doctor on the back.

"She's going to have you wrapped around her finger, Daddy," Rose laughed, the Doctor tried to hide the grin that creeped over him. He couldn't even begin to deny that this was a true statement. "And what about a name?"

Rose glanced at the Doctor, she was about to answer when he did, "We plan on discussing that soon, my original plan was that we could here, but mhmmm well." He tilted his head a bit as he said this.

They all started laughing, making plans with the lifestyle they led was just a way of guaranteeing that the plans would not happen when they were supposed to or that the plans would just not happen all together.

The Doctor went over to the screens on the console and began running a scan.

After about a minute he looked at it and a puzzled look crossed his face.

Rose and Jack stood talking and laughing, catching up, but as Jack turned to ask him a question they all fell silent.

"Doctor, what is it?" Rose approached her husband and placed a hand on his arm. She glanced over his shoulder at the screen and then realized why he was so confused. "Didn't I…"

He cut her off, "Destroy the Consciousness? Yeah."

"The Nestenes?" Jack asked as he came round the console to join his friends.

Rose and the Doctor responded at the same time, "Yeah."

The Nestenes, they'd been the first race or species that Rose had seen, and they'd been the reason she'd met the Doctor in the first place and then decided to travel with him. She had later destroyed the Nestene Consciousness by knocking the Doctor's vile of anti plastic onto it.

One question passed through their heads now and that was : Why were they here?

And then there was the question of what had caught the Doctor's eye earlier, now as they stood he began to wonder if it'd been Jack coming into this time that was the little blip almost in the sky. Or was it something more…

**R&R :) now for the adventures with the TARDIS trio to begin next chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who**

**A/N : Reviews were once again lovely thank you all so much. Thanks to those who follow or favorite I love that there are many of you staying with the story :) now let the adventure begin. R&R :)**

They exited the TARDIS and the Doctor led the way, he walked a quickly and Rose and Jack followed behind him.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked as she tried to keep pace with the other two.

"Back to that shop," the Doctor answered.

"Well I'll meet you there I guess," she sighed. The two were sprinting now and she wasn't trying to run with her current situation, being pregnant that was.

He hadn't heard her and continued running and turned into the shop, Jack right at his heels.

She slowed down to a walking pace and just decided she'd get there when she did.

Once inside they looked round to see if there were any dummies, as that had been how they'd appeared last they'd been seen. The Doctor didn't know if they'd changed their look yet or if they'd become more human like, they like many other species had changed before and he wasn't sure if they had again.

He pulled out his screwdriver and scanned the nearest shop dummy.

Nothing.

This puzzled him. The shop keeper approached the two men.

"I'm sorry but we'll be closing soon, is there anything I can help you with before that?"

"No just looking" Jack turned to face her as he spoke. "Let's go get Rose then, and we'll catch a bite to eat."

The Doctor nodded and they exited the shop.

"Nothing."

"The dummies weren't reading as them?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"No," the Doctor glanced around after his response. "Where's Rose?"

Jack scanned the street, had she followed something or maybe gone back to the TARDIS?

Then they heard it, "Doctor!" It was definitely her.

They ran, and turned at the intersection, following the direction of the scream.

Once at the end of the street they stopped running and looked around. They didn't hear a sound, she wasn't screaming anymore and they couldn't find where she'd screamed from.

He pulled out the sonic, and switched it to scan for the one thing he knew would come up different…Time lord.

He spun round and headed back towards a shop that they were two down from. Jack didn't question anything and followed.

They came up to the doors to find it closed, he brought up the sonic to the door and unlocked it.

As they entered Jack searched for the lights while the Doctor proceeded to the counter. As he went to step round it he found Rose, she was laying on the floor, unconscious. Just as he bent down to check that she was alright the lights flickered on and he looked up to see a dummy standing over her.

He heard a thunk behind him and turned to see Jack sliding down the wall, a dummy standing over him now. He was now the only one conscious and he figured it was just how they wanted it.

"Why are you here?" he faced the one Nestene still, he knew why they were here it was probably the exact same reason they were the last time, for resources and taking over Earth. He also knew quite well why Rose had been taken and why she now lay unconscious. It was because she'd ultimately led to their downfall the last time round.

Rose started to move, "Mhmmm," her hand flew to her stomach, eyes still closed she spoke again, "You alright?" She began to open her eyes, rubbing her head now. She looked up to see the Doctor, "Well hello daddy-o." She grinned her voice was a bit groggy.

He moved to help her stand, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Don't think Jack is though," she pointed to where their friend lay still out cold.

"He'll be fine," he moved her behind him. The Nestene in the shop watching them all the time.

"What are they waiting for?" Rose raised an eyebrow as they backed away towards the door.

"Not entirely sure to be honest."

As soon as they were a step away from the door they all moved, they moved towards the both of them hands extended.

And then their fingers lowered to reveal guns.

"Duck!"

Rose ducked down as did the Doctor and the glass behind them shattered.

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the nearest Nestene, it froze and stopped moving all together. There were too many to do this to them one at a time though.

He looked over to Jack, who was stirring now. He gestured to the window that was now a wide open frame and with that he grabbed Rose's hand.

"Run!"

They ran down the street heading back to the TARDIS.

"We've got to find out who or what is controlling them this time, we destroyed the consciousness, for now we need to get the anti-plastic and figure a way to get them all in one area to destroy them."

She nodded, the doors flew open as they pushed through, she made sure to close them behind them.

"What about Jack?" a hint of worry in her voice.

"Rose, if you haven't figured by now the man can't die, he'll be fine even if they kill him, we'll go back for him later," and he began scrambling around the TARDIS in search for the anti-plastic.

She stood by the screen monitoring for any movement outside.

"Doctor, why can't he die?"

She heard him pause in his shuffling about.

"That's a story for when we have more time to sit and talk," he wasn't sure if he should tell her it just how it had happened or not, after all she didn't remember that part of the adventure, she didn't know that she was why.

He came back to where she stood and handed her a vile.

"Hold that," he grabbed a box and sat on the floor and began construction on his weapon of choice.

"Are you making a bomb?"

"Kind of," he pulled out his sonic to weld two wires together.

"You're going to blow up another shop," she crouched down.

"Don't say it like that, then it sounds bad," he put his glasses on.

She smiled, stood back up, and headed to the screen. She went to the doors and opened them. "Jack's back."

"So Doctor, tell me what's the plan?"

"Blow them up, Rose give me that vile," she walked over and handed it to him.

He put the last of it together and placed the finished work in his coat pocket. It wasn't very large but no one questioned whether it'd do the job or not. He headed back to the scanner.

"There's only the ones in that shop, they must have just started invading." He sighed and removed his glasses.

"Does that mean more are coming then?" Jack asked.

"Might be," the Doctor shrugged and headed towards the doors, "While we wait to see, let's at least do something useful."

And he opened the doors and began running down the street. He was heading back towards the shop. It was about to be show time.

**R&R hope you like :**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : I still do not own Doctor Who haha**

**A/N : thank you all who reviewed, sorry i left such a cliff hope you all still love me xD R&R please and thanks again to those who keep reading and reviewing as well as following and favorite-ing .**

He bolted out of the TARDIS and as he suspected a few of the Nestenes were moving down the street towards him.

He pulled out a device that picked up different waves and frequencies.

"What do you want?"

Jack stepped out in front of Rose and began closing the doors behind him.

"Earth."

Rose struggled to pull the doors open, "Let me out!"

"Stay in there, we can't have anything happen to you two."

She continued to pry. She wasn't leaving him out there and she wasn't letting Jack be his only aid.

The Doctor spoke again. "And why do you want Earth? There are billions of other places, or planets you could've gone to."

"We need what Earth has, you know this from our last encounter."

"Ah you mean before The Consciousness was destroyed," he glanced over his shoulder briefly and saw Jack blocking the doors. He knew Rose wouldn't be happy, but he had to keep them safe and the fact that she had been the one to destroy them last time around made her a threat to the Nestenes.

Jack's thoughts flew back to earlier.

_He'd caught up to the Doctor, they were headed back to the shop. Rose was falling behind and they both knew it. The Doctor took the opportunity to speak to Jack alone._

_"When we find them, we need Rose safe, we need them both safe."_

_"What do you want me to do then Doctor?"_

_"If we can get her into the TARDIS hold her there otherwise just hold her. I can't have anything happen to them."_

As he stood watching the Doctor talking to the Nestene and as he stood blocking Rose's exit he wished he could just tell her why he had to do this, but he full well knew she'd ask the Doctor later, and he'd tell her.

"Alright last chance, leave here or it's over," the Doctor had some frustration to his voice. He hadn't gotten as much as he'd wanted out of them. They refused to tell whether they were mid invasion or if this was it. They also wouldn't tell him when they'd arrived.

The day Rose had destroyed the Consciousness, it had only been part of it, some of it still remained which explained their current invasion. The next question though was where was it hiding so he could destroy it and them.

He had a hunch.

"We will not leave, we will take over and take the resources we need, along with the planet."

"Alright then, have it your way," and the Doctor moved forward. The Nestenes began to disperse shooting at anything. Their taking over was starting now. "Oh come on now, you don't have to do that."

While they were all beginning to invade, as people ran screaming from the streets into their homes, and vice versa the Doctor slipped off. Jack pulled out his gun and began shooting some of them in an effort to prevent total havoc.

If he was right then under the shop was a basement area, which would be the home of the Consciousness. He'd noticed the shop to be very warm when he'd entered it earlier.

As he suspected none of the Nestenes remained in the shop, they'd all gone out to start the take over.

He made his way downstairs and smiled to himself as he saw what he'd hoped for.

Meanwhile, Jack moved from the TARDIS doors now, Rose was sitting by the console, she'd given up trying to get out a minute ago. He moved forward shooting, just hoping the Doctor's hunch was right.

And then … BOOM

It wasn't a huge explosion but enough of one to blow up the consciousness as well as destroy it with the anti-plastic. Rose stood up and hurried to the doors at the sound. Jack watched as the dummys all fell.

She pushed her way out of the TARDIS, and looked around once she was out. Suddenly she saw him, her Doctor, walking around the corner. She began briskly walking towards him.

Once they reached each other he opened his arms and she fell into them. They embraced and as they parted she placed a hand on his side.

"You better explain yourself," she pushed him lightly.

He took her hand into his and turned her, and led them back towards Captain Jack and the TARDIS.

"Allons-y," he extended his free hand to Jack. And the three of them holding hands walked back to the TARDIS.

Once they got to the doors they all dropped hands, "Are you coming with us?" Rose asked.

"Depends," he grinned, "Does you husband feel threatened by me still?"

Rose started laughing and opened the door ushering them in. The Doctor just shook his head at his friend.

"I wasn't threatened by you," Rose bit her lip to silence her eminent laughter. Jack didn't hold his in.

"You were so threatened by me," he managed between laughs.

"You seemed to be a bit, what's the word?" she gestured to Jack.

"Jealous?" she began laughing.

"That's it."

The Doctor crossed his arms, "Oh alright, so maybe I was a bit."

Rose moved to him and placed an arm around him, resting her hand on his lower back. She leaned into him and he uncrossed his arms so that he could place an arm around her.

They looked into each others eyes, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."

Jack stood next to the console, "As I said to you once before Doctor…I never had a chance."

He looked over at their friend, everyone glowed, smiles wide as could be.

"Well, let's find some food shall we? Maybe talk about names?"

"Or maybe tell me stories that you said you'd tell," she moved from him and headed to their bedroom to go and fetch a change of clothes.

"I could do that," he nodded. "Jack push that one down."

Jack did as he was told, he didn't question where they were going, he was just glad that he'd found them, Rose Tyler and the Doctor.

**R&R :**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who**

**A/N : I must say I love how the baby's name keeps coming up haha I promise they will talk baby name I could tell you which chapter exactly as I have it written already but that would be SPOILERS ! I'm just giving everyone some time together and some adventure, but don't worry baby name will come ! R&R please and thank you and thank you for the reviews **

Rose sat on the couch by the console while Jack and the Doctor did their thing. Her ankles were a bit swollen from all the running and she was a bit sore from their adventure.

"So what's the story?" she finally spoke, the Doctor pushed one final button.

"We'll orbit here for awhile," he said to Jack. The Doctor moved over to the couch and sat next to Rose. "Jack can't die, and it's because of you."

She raised an eyebrow.

"How do you mean?"

"Do you remember before I regenerated to this form? When we were fighting the Daleks and I sent you home?"

"Yeah, but whats that got to do with it? I can't even remember getting back into the TARDIS with you."

"It has everything to do with that. You Rose Tyler, you saved me and destroyed the Daleks. Only you can't remember because you absorbed the time vortex, you looked into the TARDIS so that you could come back and save me. No one's meant to do that, and you destroyed the Daleks. Jack had been killed by one but you brought him back to life, since then he always seems to come back after having been killed.

But by looking into the TARDIS and absorbing the vortex you were dying, it was burning you up, and I couldn't stand the thought of losing you, and I had to save you. So I absorbed the energy from you, I then carried you into the TARDIS, and when you woke up I was about to regenerate, since I shouldn't have absorbed the vortex either. It was killing me as well only I had the option to regenerate, you didn't. So I took the responsibility and saved you."

He kissed her forehead and went to stand up, she pulled him back down.

"Doctor, how did you get the energy out of me though?" he'd left this part out, he'd always in the back of his mind just hoped she'd remember that much or she'd have figured it out from his story telling.

He cleared his throat, "I…Well…Kissed you."

He stood up and headed back over to the console, Rose remained seated, Jack's mouth gaped open.

"Why'd you never tell me?" she stood up and walked over to him.

"Kind of hoped you'd remember at least that, plus, well…," she reached out and touched his arm.

"What?" she yearned to know why even though she thought she'd figured the answer out.

"I thought it might be better if you didn't remember since at the time I was still avoiding the idea and topic of us as much as you were," he spun to face her. "I almost lost you and that feeling struck me, and I'd been avoiding giving into the temptations for so long. Selfishly I hoped you wouldn't recall the kiss because I wasn't planning on acting on anything past that."

Jack went and sat on the couch, magazine in hand, he'd figured it'd be best to leave them to this discussion and to act as if he wasn't there or couldn't hear them at least. He had seen since he'd met them how much they cared for each other, and now as he saw them as they were, Rose pregnant, and newlyweds, he couldn't help but feel beyond ecstatic that they'd finally gotten here, to this point.

He was sure from when he met them that the flirting and hinting had been going on for awhile as well as the obvious denial they both had displayed.

"Why not?"

"Oh Rose, you know why," he placed his hands on her upper arms.

She looked away from him, she did know why. He hadn't wanted to risk the attachment, the relationship, the feelings, because he knew as well as she did now and as well as she had from day one. She was going to grow old, whither away, and die, and he couldn't bare to think such thoughts, she meant too much to him.

He lifted her chin, forcing her to face him. "Rose, don't think for a second I regret where we are now. But I had my reasons at that time, and the circumstances were different then as well."

She looked into his eyes, and he saw in them all the hurt that he'd caused her in the past, and it pierced him. He hated he'd caused them both such pain, but now he had her and she had him, and neither of them was going anywhere.

"By that you mean I got pregnant?"

"That's not the only reason. I finally realized that having you for the time you have would be better than denying it until you left. It may hurt in the end but for now," he brushed her hair from her face, and then pulled her in, "I've got you."

She hugged him back tightly as she could, and she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She knew they had each other now, but it still hurt sometimes to look back at the past, and to think of the future.

He knew that certain things still hurt, and certain thoughts still popped up and would throughout their time together, he just hoped that he could be strong enough for the both of them in the end.

"I love you," he kissed the top of her head as he said this and then parted from her. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Where to next?" she asked. Jack stood from the couch placing the magazine down.

"Yeah Doctor where to next?" he grinned.

"How about we let her take us wherever she pleases?" everyone smiled and gathered round the console.

They stood and the two stared at the Doctor.

Jack cleared his throat.

Rose shifted slightly and combed a hand through her hair.

"Well?" Jack gave a confused look.

"Well what?" the Doctor responded acting as if nothing was the matter.

"Well, what do we do?" Rose asked. The Doctor moved over to her.

"I said we'd go wherever she took us didn't I?" she raised an eyebrow. "It's about time you learned how to fly her without me telling you every lever or button."

Her eyes gleamed. "Are you serious right now? Not joking, yeah?"

He took her hand and led her to the area of the console by the screen. He stood behind her and held each of her hands in his. Jack returned to his seat on the couch and watched as the Doctor moved her around going on and on about what did what, which levers were for which function, and explaining everything else to her while guiding her to do it, how to get anywhere in space and time.

Jack picked up the previously discarded magazine and began to read again, he'd leave them to it and once they needed him he figured he'd be called.

**R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who**

**A/N : Thank you to all who R&R'ed I'm glad you enjoy, I also as always want to thank those who followed or favorite and a special thanks to those who have been here with me since day one and Chapter One. It's because of you lovely's that I keep going and that I even went past the first chapter anyways. Feel free to PM me if anyone has any questions I'll always answer as well as I can without giving away anything. Well enjoy!**

As they moved around she stopped them for a second to put her question out there.

"So why is it that I am required to learn how to fly her?" he spun her towards him and placed a hand on her tummy.

"Because if it's my turn to chase her around we can't just orbit constantly, that'd be a complete waste of energy, and there are only so many places we can refuel."

She turned herself back around to face the console again.

He took her hands in his again. She tilted her head back slightly, and in a whisper spoke to him, "One day I want to just see where we can get ourselves."

He kissed her neck, "Oh? And how do you suppose we do that?"

She bit his ear lightly, "No hands." He now knew what she meant and oh how it drove him mad. She knew just what to do, what to say, and how to say it. He began to nibble lightly on her neck as he got the images in his mind of her sitting up on the console, and then bent over it.

They were both snapped back to what they were doing when Jack cleared his throat, "You two should get a room…" he paused and grinned, "No nevermind seems you've already beat me to that punch line." He nodded towards Rose's belly.

She blushed and cleared her own throat before moving away from the Doctor and gesturing something which seemed to mean she was running to the restroom.

The Doctor straightened up and began to move around the console, running a single man operation to get them to wherever he had in mind.

Jack hopped up and stood by the console.

"She drives you mad Doc, and to think you were in denial." He chuckled to himself.

"You, finger on lips," he pulled his glasses out and put them on, gave his hair a good ruffle and then began sliding around the console directing them. Jack chuckled to himself.

Meanwhile…

Rose entered the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. She ran a hand through her hair.

She hadn't really been doing her hair lately she'd just been throwing it up and not bothering to do anything with it. She pulled the tie out of her hair and shook out the bun. She just felt like straightening her hair, so why not.

The Doctor was now directing Jack to keep a button down for him.

"Doctor where are we going?"

"Far."

He just wanted to go far away as well as far into the future, why? Well why not?

Back in the room…

Rose now exited the bathroom hair nice and straight, her hair had gotten long again and she liked it. She went to the closet and opened the doors. She began rustling through the hangers and clothes to find an outfit.

They'd actually gone out shopping a bit back to get her maternity clothes as she was now doing nothing but getting bigger each day even if the difference day to day was small.

She put on a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt. And turned to walk out of the room.

As she opened the door and was about to step out she was thrown down to the ground. She hit her head on the corner of the dresser and she was out cold.

Back in the console room the Doctor and Jack were also thrown down, and as they got back to their feet they both seemed to have the same idea. They didn't bother to check the screen or get a reading as to what had just happened, instead they rushed to the room that the Doctor shared with his wife.

Before they even got to the room they knew they wouldn't be finding a good sight.

The Doctor knelt down next to his wife, he placed a hand on her stomach, "She's fine," he then moved his fingers to Rose's neck, "She's unconscious, hearts a little slower."

He scooped her into his arms and headed to the bed, Jack followed him into the room and stood silently.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

The Doctor brushed her hair from her face and tucked her into the bed.

"First off we need ice, she's going to have a nasty bump," Jack nodded and left, and once he did thought to ask.

"Errr…Where will there be ice?"

"Three rooms down, kitchen area."

He nodded and headed there.

The Doctor lifted his wife's head a bit, "No blood, just going to be a bump then. You may be dizzy and have a bit blurred vision for a bit though." He knew she couldn't hear him but it just made him feel better talking to her.

She was after all extremely dear to him. He wanted her always to be okay, and now he was even more worried than usual due to the fact that she was pregnant. He'd have to get her checked up properly, and make sure that she and their daughter were really and truly okay.

Jack returned with a bag of ice, he went and placed it under Rose's head on the now forming bump.

"She'll be alright," he patted his friend on the back.

"I know she will, because she's Rose Tyler, and she's so very strong."

Jack moved to the other side of the bed and knelt down next to Rose.

"Doctor, we do need to figure out what brought us to a sudden stop like that," the Doctor nodded and stood up from his kneeling position.

He leaned down and moved the ice so that the pillow case was between it and her head, and then he turned to head to the console room.

Jack stood and followed, closing the door behind them.

They arrived in the console area, and went straight to the screen.

It displayed their current surroundings and the Doctor's face went pale, any color left it.

It couldn't be.

But it was.

How?

How was it they always survived.

Always.

He turned to look at Jack whose face was just as white as his now.

**R&R you may already know now who to expect :P**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who**

**A/N : Thank you all for the reviews some of you guessed right ! And many of you probably just knew it, hope you all enjoy this next installment in this fic of mine. R&R please and thank you also to those who follow and stick with me through this fic! It means a lot! AND also I'd like to wish everyone a Happy Holiday! Whichever you celebrate or do not I hope it's lovely! And it's almost Christmas Special Time Whovians!**

He moved away from the console and Jack followed him out the doors of the TARDIS.

Rose wouldn't wake for awhile, well he hoped she wouldn't.

They closed the doors behind them and were immediately greeted by an all too familiar species.

"You are an enemy of the…"

He didn't let them finish.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm an enemy of the Daleks. I know. But what I don't know and don't quite understand is why you decided to lock onto my ship and pull us out of the vortex onto you're bloody ship!" The Doctor was angry. Jack stood next to him and didn't say a word.

"We need you away from Earth."

He threw his hands up in the air frustrated.

"So you figure drag me out of the vortex to hold me while you destroy or take over the Earth? And you think you're still going to get away with it?! You knocked my pregnant wife unconscious, plan to do something to the human race, brought me to your ship as I'm guessing a prisoner until you finally decide to actually kill me one of these days and you expect me to what just stand here and accept that?!"

The Daleks remained silent and motionless, their usual reaction to him ranting and raving.

"Go ahead then! Take over Earth! Exterminate me!"

Even Jack widened his space between himself and the Doctor at this point.

He stood arms spread out waiting for them to move, or say something. Nothing.

"They won't kill you until I give the command, I am their creator and master," the voice seemed to come from no where and the Doctor's arms went down to his side and he turned his head towards the voice.

"Davros."

He moved forward into the light at his name.

"Hello Doctor."

"How did you survive?"

"You were not the only one who made it out of the war." Davros moved closer to the Doctor. Jack backed closer to the doors of the TARDIS.

"Alright, but what about them? How are they here? We wiped out the Daleks…Unless…" his facial expression changed into one of thought, "You made a new army, but then they can't be pure Dalek can they? Or maybe they can be imprinted upon, Rose did that once before."

"I recreated the Dalek race, and we shall take over Earth and start a new empire," the Doctor ran his hands through his hair. In the meantime Jack had now slipped back into the TARDIS while everyone was distracted by the Doctor and Davros' conversation if it could even really be considered one.

He went down underneath the console and began shifting through boxes, trying to figure out a way to make some sort of weapon.

Neither the Doctor nor Davros noticed Jack was no longer with them.

"Now Doctor if you don't mind we'll be holding you and your ship until we've completed our take over." A holding cell suddenly went up around the Doctor.

"No! Davros!" Davros turned and headed away.

A few Daleks remained around the holding cell. He let out a sigh, and then realized…Where had Jack gone to?

… … … … …

Jack emerged from the lower levels and now carrier many random pieces all in a box. He was going to attempt to make a weapon that could destroy enough Daleks for them to get them and the TARDIS out of here, then they could get to Earth and prevent the invasion.

Jack had a sinking feeling as soon as they'd gotten out of the TARDIS that the ship they were being held in was not one taking part in the attack directly.

They'd been pulled onto the mother ship, the ship that had the Daleks that were meant to survive if something did go wrong. Jack knew this as well as the Doctor did. He sat down on the ground and spread everything out in front of him. It was time to build and fast, he wasn't sure how much time they had before the invasion actually began.

He worked fast, connecting wires, taking parts from random old weapons and pieces of technology.

And finally he was finished. He kissed his creation, a nice big gun, that was strong enough to blow a Dalek open and kill it.

He stood up and headed to the doors as he reached them he paused.

"I need to get him out of the holding cell," he peaked through the slightly ajar doors. He stepped out of the TARDIS and immediately shot towards what he hoped was the control box for the cell as well as maybe a few other things that could help them.

The Doctor's head turned and he grinned.

"Oh Jack," he grabbed his friend's head in his hands and kissed his forehead.

"Doctor, let's save that for later," he gave a huge grin.

The Daleks immediately turned to face Jack Harkness.

"Exterminate!" Jack smirked and tossed the gun to the Doctor.

Just before he was hit he uttered a three words, "See ya soon."

And as Jack crumpled to the ground the Doctor stood holding the gun, oh how he hated weapons. Just as he was about to start debating with using it though …

Jack popped up grabbed the gun from the Doctor and covered him as he turned and ran into the TARDIS.

Jack shortly followed and once he was in the Doctor began directing him as to where to go and what to do with the console.

Davros' screams could be heard as they left the ship.

They were headed for Earth, present day Earth, as they both very well knew the Daleks were definitely headed there if they weren't already there.

They landed and once they did they checked the screens and knew they had assumed right.

Before they exited the TARDIS though they needed to check on Rose.

They bolted off to the room they'd left her in.

**R&R please now for the battle xD this'll be fun**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who**

**A/N : See to all who thought that was it, 'twas not. So please read on and enjoy! Thank you to those who reviewed and who followed or favorite the story or me as an author!**

**R&R**

They arrived at the room and Rose was still lying down, but her hand was now moving to her head.

"Mhmmm…," she groaned and winced in pain as she brushed over the bump on the back of her head. She didn't think sitting up would do her any good so she remained lying down, eyes still shut.

"Rose," the Doctor went over and knelt down next to his wife taking her hand in both of his. "Look I need you to stay here and rest and in a bit we'll do a med scan to make sure you're okay."

She turned her head towards his voice, Jack stood in the doorway.

"Doctor, what's happening?" she mumbled but he caught what was being said.

"Just stay here, Jack and I will handle it and be back before you know it." He stood and bent over placing a kiss on her hand as he released it.

She opened her eyes just enough to see him as he turned and walked out of the room the door closing behind him and their friend.

Oh how she hated not being able to do anything, but just as soon as she closed her eyes fully again she fell into a deep sleep.

The Doctor lingered for a moment wondering how awake she had or hadn't been and if any of what had just occurred would still be in her head when she woke again.

Jack and the Doctor exited the TARDIS and immediately headed up to the flat.

The Doctor knocked on the door.

Jackie Tyler opened the door and immediately figured something was wrong.

"Jackie come with us, I'm taking you to the TARDIS and…"

He didn't get to finish, "Where's my Rose?"

Jack spoke now, "In the TARDIS, sleeping…" he now was reconsidering if he should have even answered how he had.

"What the bloody hell happened to my daughter?!" she turned on the Doctor.

"Jackie look I'll explain later but for now Rose needs you, your granddaughter needs you and we need you just as safe as them so to the TARDIS," she didn't hesitate to follow and they all ran back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor led Jackie to the room he and Rose shared opened the door and turned back towards the doors to exit.

Jackie's voice was heard as he closed the doors, "Thank you Doctor." And she truly meant that. He had come to get her before going off to fight whatever battle it was going to be this time and even though she could see that Rose was obviously not in 100% good condition she knew she was safer here and that now she could help Rose and at least comfort her.

He had finally been getting the hang of it she thought to herself.

… … … … …

The Doctor and Jack had been running now for maybe ten minutes, they were headed towards they weren't really sure where but they we following the tracking signal.

"Doctor, what's her Mum even going to say when she stirs? She doesn't even know what's going on I don't think."

They finally reached it, a taller building and above it the first ship was coming down to hover above.

"Jackie'll know what to do, I don't doubt that."

Jack nodded. The Doctor handed him the tracking device and put his hands into his coat pockets. He began to pace muttering and mumbling to himself. Jack wasn't even sure if it was english or maybe he was speaking Gallifreyan.

"Doctor!" he spun on the spot to face his friend, a hand now running through his hair, he pulled his glasses out with the other.

"What?" he said in a fake whiney voice. He then grinned at his friend and pointed toward the doors of the building. "Ready for lots of stairs?"

Jack beamed, "I thought you'd never ask," and he reached out for the Doctor's hand jokingly.

"Stop flirting with me," they both burst out laughing, neither of them was taking each other seriously at this point.

"I just wanted to hold your hand, Rose always gets to," the Doctor grabbed his hand and let out a sigh.

"You're too much to handle at times," and they both ran through the doors and headed for the stairs, not even bothering to stop and figure out what kind of building they were in.

Flight after flight, and finally they reached the roof. The ship was now hovering over the building.

"So I'm guessing you have a plan?" Jack turned.

The Doctor stuck his lower lip out slightly and stared up towards the ship. "No, no plan."

"Alright then, my plan it is," he stepped in front of the Doctor and spread his arms out.

"Which would be?" he raised an eyebrow pulling his glasses off as he did so.

"Get on board of course!" Jack began waving his arms trying to signal to the ship.

"Think this ought to do the trick," he pulled out his screwdriver set it and held it up. "They're always looking for this guy right here!" He said this with the biggest grin and sure enough they were both standing onboard.

"Well hello," the Doctor gave a toothy grin and a single wave to the two Daleks that were there in front of him. Jack stood next to his friend and couldn't help but let out a snicker at his friends sense of humor.

"Doctor!" the two Daleks backed away slightly.

"You know if I didn't know better I'd say you're scared," he bent over slightly so that his face was now level with their eye's. "Are you guys scared? Because I didn't think feelings were something you dealt with. Hmmmm." He began to pace.

The Daleks didn't move, nor did anymore come closer. There were more Daleks aboard that was a known fact but where? Why had only two come to check out the problem, why had they not brought more of an army to face him.

"How many ships?"

"We have this ship and one other."

"Mhmmmm so the one carrying Davros and all the important Daleks those that must survive, and you," he stopped pacing and pointed towards the two Daleks, "you two along with this whole ship are just pigs being brought to the slaughter. This was his bloody plan for you all!"

Jack suddenly realized where the Doctor was headed in his thought pattern.

"Daleks must survive must they not?" Jack jumped in.

"That's what I recall them saying on different occasions," he nodded to his friend. The Daleks moved their gaze from one speaker to the other as they spoke.

"So then if they stay here they won't survive will they Doctor?"

"Oh no, because we'll destroy them, and you see Davros and the others will just continue off into space and time and find new ways to try and invade. You see none of these Daleks are right."

"How so? Do explain." He grinned widely and Jack held back a snicker.

"Well Jack, basically these Daleks here are the rejects, the ones that Davros found had less of a chance of survival than those he kept with him. He sent them here not caring whether they'd make it out alive or not, either way wouldn't matter. If they managed to take over he'd be lucky if they died, no real loss."

The Dalek to the left spoke, "We must survive, we will survive!"

"Oh but you won't!" The Doctor shook his head. "No, not with me around you won't."

Jack moved quickly he headed towards a control box and pushed a few buttons, the Daleks all began coming into the room at that moment. The Doctor spun on the spot and stuck a device on the wall of the ship. Jack nodded.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" All the Daleks attempted but nothing came. They all looked round and seemed confused, if that was something a Dalek could be.

"Good work Jack ol' boy," he patted him on the back and then the Doctor held up a device that was obviously a controller.

"Well it was nice seeing you all but let's see I've disengaged your weapons and set your ship to start leaving Earth."

The Doctor jumped in now, "And that thing there," he pointed to the wall, "That will make the trip a memorable one, see when I push this button you all go boom!"

"But you will be destroyed!" A Dalek spoke out.

"That's where you're wrong," Jack said holding up his arm showing his device on his wrist. "This is a teleport," he saluted and with that grabbed the Doctors hand.

The last thing they heard were the cries of 'Exterminate' as the Daleks tried in vain to kill them and figure how to reverse what was to happen.

They landed right outside the TARDIS doors and the Doctor pushed the button. They both looked up and watched at the ship exploded along with the Daleks inside of it.

They turned to the doors but as the Doctor reached to open them, they flew open.

**R&R :) stay tuned.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who**

**A/N : Thank you to those who reviewed I know that some of you didn't like my choice of enemy but I didn't either , I wanted to avoid the main ones from the new serie but I did. Anyways thanks also to the favorites. R&R ENJOY ! And everyone hold tight I know the baby is still the topic of the hour haha.**

Rose leaped out and into his arms, even though she'd startled him as well as surprised him the Doctor managed not to fall backwards when he caught her.

"Where the hell were you?" She stepped away from him, crossing her arms.

Jackie Tyler emerged behind her daughter, "Sweet heart I told you already they went to save us."

"Mum, I know but I want to know what happened, and why I have a bloody knot on the back of my head."

Mood swings, intense emotions, the one thing the Doctor had decided he could live without once her second month of the pregnancy had passed, and now as she just got further and further along he just couldn't wait for all those hormones to calm back down.

He knew she understood perfectly well why he'd gone, he knew she knew how she'd gotten the knot on the back of her head, but he also knew she didn't mean to come across as cross as she did.

"Rose, come here," he opened his arms to his wife and she went into them willingly. He held her tight and as close to him as he could get her.

"I'm s-sorry," she had begun to cry.

"Shhhh, I know, it's okay," he rubbed her back. Jack and Jackie nodded in silent agreement and headed back into the TARDIS. They both knew it'd be best to just leave the six months pregnant Rose and the Doctor alone at this point.

"I just, I woke up to my Mum in the TARDIS, you were gone, I was confused and scared, she tried calming me down but I couldn't stop worrying."

"Rose, look at me," he brushed her hair behind her ear and wiped her tears.

She looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I worried you, but you know there was no real way for me to tell you what was happening you were awake long enough for me to tell you I'd be back and then you were out cold, and I didn't have time to explain to Jackie before I told her to just get to the TARDIS to watch over you."

He kissed her forehead.

She reached for his hand and led him back into the TARDIS, her other hand was placed on her belly.

"So who or what was it this time?" she asked.

"Stinkin' Daleks."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes and chuckle.

Then they both said in unison, "They just never learn."

Jackie and Jack sat on the seats chatting and when the two entered gave them both a smile.

"Feel better?" Jackie asked her daughter.

"I hate these hormone rushes Mum," everyone laughed and even Rose had to laugh.

"What you don't love the random emotions and the sudden changes in how you feel?" Jack raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

"Ha Ha," she playfully smacked his arm.

"Ow! I think I need a Doctor," he pretended to faint in pain into Jackie's lap.

"You need a good smack you do," Jackie said shoving him off of her.

Rose covered her mouth as she burst out laughing.

The Doctor stood behind his wife and placed his hands around her and their daughter.

"Let's leave them two alone," the Doctor whispered into her ear.

"You sure that's safe?" she smiled, tongue between teeth.

"Your Mum can handle herself."

She shook her head, "It's not her I'm worried about."

He chuckled and took her hand leading her to their bedroom away from the two who were bickering over who knew what.

They sat on the bed and the Doctor leaned slightly back against the headboard so that Rose could cuddle up into his chest as best she could.

"I did say we'd talk names, now didn't I?"

She nodded into his chest.

"I believe you did."

"But first, how are you feeling?" he leaned his head onto hers.

She sighed, "I'm not dizzy, no blurry vision, and it's not much other than sore seeing I obviously hit it hard."

"Rose," his tone was more serious.

"Alright I had blurred vision when I woke up, and I was a bit dizzy, but it's gone away now," she let out a deep breathe.

"I'm only trying to see that you didn't suffer a concussion and need further treatment than just rest, because you also have to keep in mind that you're not the only one in this body."

He lifted his head from atop hers and lifted her chin so that she was forced to look at him.

"How long have you been up for?"

"That's not important, is it?" he could see the apparent fear in her eyes.

"Rose, I need you to just be completely honest with me right now, I won't force you to a hospital or doctor's unless I see it one hundred percent necessary."

Her eyes began to water, "I'd only been up an hour when I got up headed to the console room and turned on the screen to see you and Jack standing in front of her."

"Rose, I love you, but you need to not pretend to be okay for my sake, I rather you not okay and let me help you than not okay but not letting me help." He pulled her to him and squeezed tightly. "Up we go, to the infirmary, I need to check you out."

"Now?"

"Now." His voice was stern. She sat up and he came round the side of the bed to help her stand. "I do this because I care."

He headed out and she followed him.

"I know," she took his hand in hers.

They reached the infirmary and Rose sat down in a chair, the Doctor pulled out his sonic and began scanning her as well as her belly.

"You suffered a mild concussion, so you'll be fine but if you get dizzy or the blurred vision comes back you let me know straight away," she nodded and pulled on his tie using it to pull him down toward her, and she kissed him.

He slipped his hand around her back and stood her up his other hand ran through her hair.

He let her kiss him but he also kissed her back, and it was passionate. Their tongues intertwined, her hands ruffled his hair. He pulled her hair and she let out a small moan. His hand that was on her back slipped now to her butt and one of her hands found his butt as well.

She tried pulling him closer but her belly got in the way so this proximity would have to do for now.

They finally parted, both now had very messy hair curtesy of the other.

They both panted deeply as they hadn't taken a break to breathe, their hearts pounded in their chests.

They both looked at each other and smile came onto their faces.

"Needed that, yeah?" Rose said breathing heavily.

"Oh yes," he breathed just as heavily.

They both laughed a little.

"Let's go talk names shall we? And I also have a question for you mister," she turned and walked to the doorway then spun round and with her pointer finger gestured for him to follow her, which he did.

**R&R :) enjoy.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who**

**A/N : Thank you to the follows and favorites and the lovely reviews :D they really are the best and I love reading them , please R&R and most of all ENJOY **

He followed her back to the console room where they found Jackie sitting and Jack standing leaning on the console.

"Jackie, would you mind if we spent the night?" She stood up.

"You know you're welcome anytime dear," she smiled, but then nodded towards Jack. "Is he coming?"

"Errr…" to be honest the Doctor didn't know Jack's plans nor did he know if it'd be the best of ideas to have him and Jackie together.

Rose stepped in, "Mum it's your flat, it's your choice of whether or not to invite him in."

Jackie looked to Jack, "Would you mind coming over? You don't have anywhere to zap to do you?"

Jack grinned, "Not if I'm getting invited into a nice warm flat I don't."

Rose looked confused between the two. The Doctor raised an eyebrow. Earlier it had seemed Jackie took no liking to Jack but now she seemed fine with him. The couple looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alright then, let's get up there then," Rose said as she headed to the doors.

In no time they were all comfy cozy in the flat, Rose leaned into the Doctor's chest on the sofa. He had one leg up on the sofa straightened out, the other dangled off and Rose sat between his legs his arms wrapped around her. He used her belly to prop up his book that he was reading, and Rose was there sound asleep not seeming to care that she was being used at a headrest as well.

Jack was in the kitchen watching the kettle making tea for everyone, while Jackie sat in the armchair flipping channels on the TV.

Everyone was very relaxed and peaceful and calm. The Doctor moved a hand from his book and rubbed his wife's belly, and what he felt startled and amazed him. He tried not to jump but he did a bit anyways stirring Rose.

"You okay?" he loved her just waking up voice.

"She…" he couldn't manage words he just pointed and Jackie looked over at the two.

"What's wrong?" Jackie stood up and came over.

"She kicked!" he half screamed it, which was not his intention.

Rose's hand flew to her ear, "And you've now deafened me," she laughed.

Just then Jack came in with the tray of cups.

"Have I missed something?"

Jackie was now kneeling next to Rose hand on her belly. The Doctor's book had slid to the floor in the commotion and he simply sat behind his wife arms wrapped round her beaming.

Rose had a hand on her belly as well.

"She kicked!" the Doctor repeated.

Jack placed down the tray, "Did she now?" he grinned coming round the sofa to join everyone else.

Everyone just stayed where they were all amazed and excited that the lil one had kicked.

"Did you two discuss names yet?" Jack asked.

The Doctor shook his head.

"Let's do that," Rose tilted her head back and smile at him. "She obviously wants everyone to know her soon."

"Well let's grab our tea then and make our way to your room for a bit," he looked around to see if there was any objection to that plan. None, so he slid from behind Rose to be in position to help her to her feet.

Once she was to her feet she headed to the bedroom, the Doctor grabbed two cups one for himself, one for her, and followed. Jackie and Jack plopped onto the sofa and grabbed their cups and back to channel flipping they went.

They sat on the bed together and Rose spoke first.

"Before we talk names I want to ask you my question first." He nodded, "How does it feel to know you're not the only time lord anymore?"

A huge grinned ran across his face, "Brilliant, fantastic, I'm just so excited." She beamed back at him.

"You didn't expect it either," he shook his head.

"Not one bit, I mean I knew there was the possibility but I was thinking more along the lines of half and half."

"How would that even work?" she raised a curious eyebrow.

"I don't know if it could or would honestly, part human part time lord," he fell silent.

She leaned into him.

"Would probably depend on the order, whether she was time lord human or human time lord," he had that look on his face of self confusion. He was trying to sound like he had a clue or an answer to it all when quite honestly he didn't.

"Well, guess we'll never know, because she's time lord through and through just like her Daddy," he looked into her eyes.

"I quite like the sound of that," he kissed her forehead.

"Of what Daddy?" she smirked.

"Just that."

**R&R yes it was a shorter bit but i thought it'd make more sense to cut it here than get halfway through the next bit.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who **

**ANNOUCEMENT : I now have a beta thanks to Musicalroza999 please read her writing! She will be re editing my past chapters and i shall be replacing them with the updates hopefully all in one shot ! But thanks so much and I hope you all appreciate as much as I do the update. **

**A/N : Thank you all for the lovely reviews and oh my the followers and favorites numbers keep going up :D this is amazing you guys are the best ! Please enjoy and here's the name ! Since everyone's been waiting for it and been wanting to probably shake me 'till I said it. R&R **

She grinned, tongue between her teeth. Oh, how he loved that grin.

"Let's talk names," she leaned onto his shoulder.

"Well, did you have any ideas at all?" he asked.

"Errr, not really, did you?" he shook his head they both looked at each other and couldn't help but start laughing.

"Well then," he paused. "It's a girl, so what girl names do you like?"

"Well, are there any you like?" she threw his question back at him.

He smirked, "There's one, but it's already taken by the most beautiful woman in the world," she playfully smacked his arm.

"You think you're so slick, don't you?" she said and he laughed.

"Aren't I though?" he grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Let's focus," she tried sounding like she was in control of it but failed miserably. She sighed and shook her head.

"Yes m'am," he saluted.

She tried to glare at him but ended up just turning away and covering her face so as to hide how hilarious she found the situation.

"I'm serious right now," she said, and he nodded to her.

"Yes I know," he reached over and turned her back to face him. "You're adorable." She blushed.

"Abbie!" she looked at him and then smiled, realizing what he'd said.

"I like, it" he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Abbie Tyler," he said it and then sat pretending to ponder if it sounded good or not.

"I love it," she placed a hand on her tummy.

The Doctor suddenly moved from the bed next to his wife and knelt down. "How's Abbie sound to you?"

Oh how she loved how he talked to their daughter, it was always the moments like this that had reassured her he'd make a fine father. Well besides having seen him interact with children before in all the different places they'd traveled.

She loved him, and was still so in love with him. Since they first day they'd met she'd had something drawing her to him, something she couldn't figure out for the longest. As they'd traveled more and more she'd realized it was a fascination, but that had quickly turned into a love. Even after he'd regenerated she had still found herself in love with the man kneeling before her now.

He'd told her one time why he looked how he did after his regeneration. Something in him had imprinted on her and had created a younger look to appeal to her more. She'd told him time and time again that she loved him either way but found it flattering that he'd wanted to impress her. She did like that he had more hair though than when they'd first met.

He waved a hand in front of her face, "Rose?"

She snapped out of her thoughts, "Mhm?"

"Where in the world did you go?" he stood up, giving her his hands to help her up.

"Just got lost in my thoughts," she accepted his help and stood up, "Let's go tell them we've got a name for this little one," she rubbed her belly.

"Allons-y," he opened the door for her.

They came into the living room and saw that Jackie was passed out on the sofa, and Jack sat in the armchair. He raised a finger to his lips and pointed to Jackie, making the couple smiled.

"We have a name," Rose whispered to their friend.

"Which would be?"

"Abbie," the Doctor replied and everyone was all smiles.

"It's a great name, Abbie Tyler. I like it," Jack stood up and hugged Rose, lifting her just a bit in the air as he did so, the un-expecting Rose let out a little scream. Jackie Tyler woke suddenly looking around.

"What's happened?" she sounded a bit panicked. Rose, Jack, and the Doctor couldn't help but laugh.

"We have a name for your granddaughter," the Doctor stated.

Jackie's face shone with pure joy, "Oh come on then, tell."

"No, we figured we'd keep you waiting," Rose said walking over to her mother.

"Rose Tyler, you better tell me my own granddaughter's name before she's born!" Rose chuckled and looked at her husband.

"We're naming her Abbie," he smiled, "Abbie Tyler."

Jackie stood and hugged her daughter, "Oh, why can't she come already? I'm sick of waiting."

"As am I," Rose said.

"Me too," the Doctor chimed in.

"And me," Jack raised a hand as if to remind them all he was still there. They all burst out laughing and then piled onto the sofa. Jack sat on one end, Jackie on the other and the Doctor sat in the middle with Rose on his lap. They all sat together as one big happy family.

_3 months later … _

**R&R please and thank you, yes I time jumped again but all for good reason, if you've been paying attention you'll know why I cut it if not well just read on. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**A/N: Once again thank you to my lovely beta! Check her out! And hope you all enjoy :D R&R**

He rolled over and propped himself up on his side, watching her sleep. She'd been easily exhausted lately but he didn't blame her at all. She was now a few days from being full term. Not only was this her first pregnancy, which was naturally expected to drain her, but she was carrying a Time Lord which put different stress on the body. Their daughter was sure to arrive soon. Just how soon, however, no one could guess.

He remembered how about three months ago they'd finally had the time to come up with a name for their little one; Abbie Tyler. Oh he couldn't wait to see her, hold her, and protect her. He hoped rather desperately that she'd be a miniature version of her mother—his wife— his Rose.

He looked around the room. They weren't in the TARDIS; he'd finally convinced Rose that they needed to be at the flat not too long ago. This was their third day in the flat; he'd honestly wanted to be there since about a month and a half ago. However, she wanted to stay in the TARDIS, or as she put it "our home".

He hadn't been entirely objected to the idea of staying in the TARDIS, it wasn't like they'd traveled anywhere in the past few months. They'd only traveled to one place really, the diner where they'd become regulars, but besides going there they'd just stayed in the TARDIS. He wanted them both safe and stress free.

He also didn't want to have someone decide to scan and figure out that they had a Time Lord on the way. He wasn't sure how anyone would take that news, seeing as until nine months ago he'd been the only Time Lord left. He hadn't discussed this with Rose at all because he was simply hoping for the best. He also figured that if no one had tried to take her yet that they were probably in the clear.

He still had to be cautious though. These two girls right here were his life. It had taken long enough for him to finally get them and he was not trying to lose them at all.

Rose's face contorted. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of dream she was having. She made the weirdest expressions in her sleep sometimes. He never pointed it out, though, because he was sure she'd claim he made even stranger expressions.

Her eyes suddenly flew open and she gasped for air, her hand flying to her now fully round stomach.

The Doctor sprung up, "Rose are you okay?"

She attempted to sit up but winced instead. She held her stomach with both her hands.

"I … think … !" she breathed deeply. It appeared to be a sudden sharp pain. He moved to her and helped her to sit up, before moving down to kneel in front of her.

He reached up and placed his hands on her ears before shouting, "JACKIE!" He hadn't meant to say it as loudly as he had but he was panicking.

Jackie Tyler bolted into the room, "What's happened?"

She looked over at her daughter who looked up and winced in pain again. The Doctor did a quick scan over her belly with his sonic.

His eyes widened, "She's coming!"

"We have to get her to a hospital!" Jackie stated and went forward to help the Doctor help Rose up.

The Doctor grabbed Rose's cell from the side table and went to dial a cab, knowing well they were not in walking distance of a hospital. He'd become familiar with the area. They got down the stairs just in time to watch the cab pull up.

"Hospital!" the Doctor's voice was stern.

He held his wife's hand tightly and rested his head on hers, "I love you."

She smiled faintly, "I love you too, but I hate you," he chuckled at that. "Why did you do this to me?"

He shook his head, "Rose, just thank me later once you're holding our little Abbie," with that he kissed her forehead and she winced again.

"Mum, how close are the contractions?"

Jackie looked at the Doctor, "Very."

He looked at Jackie, "It's not going to be as long of a birthing process, she's Time Lord," he spoke loud enough that the two could hear but the cabbie could not.

They pulled up at the hospital. "Doctor, what about her two hearts? When they put the monitors on and when they check her after?" Rose looked worried.

"One of her hearts will be too quiet to pick up. The stress from the birthing process will cause it not to pick up again until about a week after." She sighed.

They came up to the desk."Errr, she's about to have a baby?" the Doctor said to the nurse sitting behind the counter.

She sprung up and grabbed a wheelchair for Rose, then next thing they knew they were in the room all set up. Rose lay back and tried to control her breathing. Jackie was to her left and the Doctor to her right. The nurse and doctor were monitoring her and from what they could tell Abbie would be joining them very soon.

As she lay back she couldn't help but be nervous and excited and so many other things. Emotions and thoughts flew through her head at an insanely fast pace.

"Push!" everyone seemed to be saying that.

The Doctor held onto his wife's hand tightly and with each contraction and push he felt her grip tightening as well. He hated seeing her in pain but he knew the end result would wipe all thoughts of the pain from her mind.

He couldn't believe it, here he was about to be the father of a child with Rose Tyler, the woman who meant so much to him. She'd always been by his side and had been there for him through so much, and even when he was extremely stubborn. The past eight months had been insane and so much had happened. As he stood by her side he thought back to eight months ago when she'd been so scared, when she'd found out she was pregnant.

_"Rose?" he tapped on the door._ _He heard something hit the floor but couldn't tell what it had been, she must have thrown something._

_"Are you alright?" he asked._ _Silence. _

_He held up the sonic to the lock and just as he was about to press the button the door opened._

_"Hey," she sounded a bit hoarse and he could hear it. He wondered what was wrong; he could tell something just wasn't right._

_He raised his screwdriver, "Are you …" he trailed off looking down at the results of his scan._

It had been a shock for him, and for her as well he knew. But from that day he'd promised her he was going to stay and leave her behind and he never would.

The thought had never crossed his mind and he was so relieved when he had found out she didn't want to leave either. This moment, this whole day, seemed so surreal, however he knew just how real it was for both of them. They'd done it; they'd finally gotten to this point. He held his wife's hand—his wife—he still couldn't get over that one. They'd been married for four months now but it still seemed like only yesterday that he'd bonded with her.

And soon they would be married in the human way as well. They'd discussed it again about a month ago.

_"Rose what's bothering you?"_

_"Nothing."_

_He moved closer to her. She stood by the console, facing it, not turning to look him in the eyes._

_"Rose Tyler, you still cannot hide from me or lie to me," he stood behind her almost flush against her back. Her breathing sped up at the closeness. He placed his hands on her hips. _

_"It's just… I want a wedding still…" her head lowered and she sighed deeply._

_"I've told you since the day we got married that we can have a wedding whenever you're ready for it." She shifted and he moved back to give her space._ _She turned to face him and he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. _

_"I just, I wanted to do this all properly," the tears won over and she walked away from him. _

_"Rose!" she was quickly walking down the hallway, to the bathroom he guessed, and he followed her._

_Sure enough she turned into the bedroom and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. As he reached the door he heard the click of the lock._ _She always insisted on locking herself in the bathroom when she was upset. He didn't quite understand why, though, when she was fully aware of the fact that he had his sonic screwdriver. _

_"Rose, can I come in?"_

_She sat on the toilet lid. _ _"You'll just sonic your way in even if I say no!" he heard the sobs overtake her and he turned his back to the door. He slid down it and sat outside. She was hurting and he couldn't help her unless she let him. It hurt knowing she was upset._

_'I wanted to do this all properly,' the words echoed in his head. He knew what she had meant. And that was what hurt._

_She'd wanted to get married and then have children. She'd wanted to actually have an official relationship beforehand, but he'd played a huge part in messing that up for her. He hadn't meant to; he'd wished he had given her more of a chance but what was done was done. _ _He knew deep down that she didn't regret it, any of it, but now she was flooded with so many hormones and emotions and they weren't able to go adventuring, giving her too much thinking time. _

_He sat there and cried. _ _Rose stood and wiped her eyes; she hadn't meant to say it like that, so cold. She knew she'd hurt him with her words. She didn't wish it had happened any other way, but she, like any woman, had had that perfect plan of how things would play out in her mind. _ _She opened the door and an unsuspecting Doctor fell backwards and lay back to the floor at her feet. His tear stained cheeks matched hers. _ _They both looked at each other, not knowing what to do. _

_They both burst into a fit of laughter. _

_Once they'd stopped the Doctor stood up and kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth to get a better taste of her. Her hands flew to his hair and his wandered to her bum. _

_Once they parted they both spoke at once, "I'm sorry."_

_She continued, "You know I wouldn't have had it any other way, don't you?"_

_He nodded. "We can get married once she's born, how about that?" _

_She nodded, "Yeah."_

_"And it can be huge and amazing and there can be dancing and she'll be there to see Mummy and Daddy get married."_

_"She was there for the bonding as well, don't forget. She'll have been in attendance at both ceremonies, yeah?" Rose pointed out._

_"Yes indeed," he held her hands in his. "And Rose Tyler," he fiddled with the ring he'd put on her finger months ago, "I love you!" _

_"I love you too," she smiled, "And once she's born we'll have wedding. Well, when I'm me sized again." He chuckled. _

_"You're perfect at any size Rose, even if you have some left over baby weight," he kissed her forehead._

He couldn't wait for their daughter to be here and he couldn't wait for the wedding. Rose pushed and breathed deeply, she wanted her daughter in her arms already.

One final push and then relief rushed over her; her body seemed to go a bit limp as her muscle relaxed. Then she heard the most amazing sound ever, better than the sound of the TARDIS landing.

Abbie Tyler's cries pierced through the silence.

"It's a girl, and she's beautiful," the nurse announced.

The Doctor and Jackie were both in tears as was Rose as she was handed her daughter.

"Do you have a name?"

The Doctor and Rose nodded and simultaneously spoke, "Abbie Tyler!"

**R&R please and thank you !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who**

**A/N : R&R thank you all for the lovely reviews and the great words, hope you all begin to enjoy little Abbie Tyler as she's now here with us ! **

**Thanks once again to my lovely beta ! ENJOY !**

Rose held her daughter and the feelings that coursed through her were almost overwhelming, the doctor and nurse had said she was a perfectly healthy little girl, and she was glad.

The Doctor sat on the bed next to her and Jackie had run off to call everyone and make them a dinner reservation for tomorrow night at a restaurant for them to go and enjoy their little family.

"So when do you want to work on a little boy?" the Doctor said jokingly.

Rose looked at him and just shook her head, "I would smack you but I've got my hands full," she laughed.

"She's beautiful," he held one of her little hands, "Just like her Mummy."

Rose smiled, "Abbie, how are you doing?"

She looked at her daughter who was sound asleep, "I think she's exhausted, being pushed out of a cozy warm tummy is tiring," Rose rolled her eyes.

"And pushing her out was as easy as slipping off a pair of knickers yeah?"

"Sarcasm is not called for," the Doctor stated.

"Well then someone should stop being a smart a…" he held a finger to her lips.

"Don't ruin her ears with those kinds of words."

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, and I love that she's here with us now," she smiled, "but once we get home I'm passing out, I'm exhausted!"

He grinned, "I love you too, and I guess I'll just have to give her the grand tour then."

Little Abbie Tyler snuggled into her mothers chest for warmth and slept. Rose laid back and shortly joined her daughter in sleep, the Doctor remained seated on the side of the bed next to the two of them and smiled.

He was so happy to be a father right now, to actually be able to touch their little girl to see her and Rose.

The feelings were almost overwhelming and yet he wouldn't have it any other way. A million thoughts ran through his mind, things he'd tell her, stories, adventures they'd have as a family, teaching her how to fly the TARDIS when she was old enough. Oh he couldn't wait to see her as she grew, she already looked like Rose, well actually looked more like baby Rose that he'd seen when Rose and his previous self had gone back in time to see her father.

Rose was still young for a mother yes, but he knew she'd be a brilliant mother to their daughter.

And while the two slept something began to happen, as Abbie lay on her mother's chest the two began their own bond one that would just continue to grow more and more each day… the bond of a mother and her child.

The Doctor sat wondering if Abbie would choose to bond to Rose in any kind of way once she got a bit older, and wondered if there was yet a bond between him and Abbie or if she was still too fresh out of the womb to form that yet.

He placed a hand on his daughter's back and patted her ever so lightly, then he lifted her from her mothers chest, Rose, though fast asleep, rolled over as soon as the Doctor had her. He questioned it for a second but then remembered that she could still hear his thoughts as he had left his mind open to her since he had wanted her to know just how thrilled he was to be a father.

She'd let him in too, in the cab, now yes they told each other everything and didn't have a problem with letting the other in on what they were thinking but most times they knew what the other was thinking without having to try to take a look. But with the birth of their daughter they'd both let the other in so they could feel the joy and know exactly how the other felt.

He held his daughter to his chest and took one of her hands in his, it was so small, so little, just like her, and oh she was so soft. He bent his head towards her and spoke, "Do you already know how to bond?" he raised her hand up to his temple, "Mhmmm?"

Abbie continued to sleep he smiled to himself, placed her hand back down and then touched a finger lightly to her temple.

_'Sleepy, second heart? Hmmm.' her thoughts entered his mind._

_'It'll start up in about a week's time, it just needs time to kick up you're still fresh out of Mummy Abbie,' he responded back._

_She sighed, 'Mummy's not like us…Why?'_

_He sighed now, ' She's human,' he didn't really know what else to say. _

He removed his finger from her temple and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be here for you always though, know that, even if Mummy can't be," his eyes watered up. He wished he could defeat the system someway somehow, he wanted Rose, his Rose to be with them forever as well.

As he held his daughter and watched his wife sleep he couldn't help but smile. And to think of how he would research to see if there was indeed a way to keep Rose with him… forever.

He'd find a way for all their sakes, he would.

Rose started to stir and as she sat up he handed Abbie back to her, and the doctor and nurse soon after entered to work on the paper work for discharge.

They were soon outside and Jackie had called a cab for them.

"She's beautiful," Jackie stood close to her daughter holding one of her granddaughter's hands in hers.

"She is just like her Mum," the Doctor and Rose eskimo kissed and Abbie stirred a little in her warm blanket/wrap.

"I can't believe she's finally here, and you're still here too," she smiled.

"Oi! I said I'd stay and that I was never going to leave you or her from day one, why would that change? Plus I did marry you, and we have a wedding on the way…" Rose went to raise a finger to his lips but Jackie beat her too it.

"She's just messing with ya, sometimes I swear you just like to hear yourself talk," Rose giggled.

"He does doesn't he?" she said to her mother, the Doctor threw his hands up in the air.

"I give up," Rose handed Abbie to Jackie and went over to him.

"Hey, you know I'm just messing, yeah?" she wrapped her arms around his waist. He brought his arms up and crossed them on his chest.

"Hey why are we being mister grumpy?" she grabbed his cheeks and tried to make him smile.

He fought her off quite well until she removed her hands from his cheeks and started to tickle his sides.

"Rose Tyler that's cheating!" he managed whilst laughing or rather trying not to and failing.

"Oh shut up and kiss me," as she said this he cupped his hands round her face and pulled her in, he nibbled on her lips as he kissed her and he suddenly felt like they were being watched and pulled off of her. The cabbie had pulled up and Jackie stood with Abbie staring at the two as if she was going to kill them.

"Come on, in the car, you two are ridiculous," Rose blushed as did the Doctor. The ride home was a silent one.

They got up to the flat and Rose took Abbie to lay her in the crib they'd purchased a month ago she'd redone her room a bit, it now had the crib, a rocker and a changing table all next to her and the Doctor's bed. They kept clothes in the TARDIS and the Doctor had gone once a week since they'd been at her mother's to get them a new suitcase of clothes as for them to move in the baby furniture that meant the bed was being pushed against the closet making it non accessible.

The Doctor had offered to use some time lord technology on the room but Jackie had refused to have her flat messed with by "some alien stuff" as she had put it. So they'd shifted the bed and Rose's dresser was being stored in the TARDIS.

It wasn't too bad though and he didn't mind taking the trip down weekly to get them fresh clothes while Jackie and Rose went to the laundromat. They'd clean the dirty clothes while he'd get them clean ones and it also gave him a chance to check on the TARDIS.

Abbie laid peacefully in the crib and Rose kicked off her shoes and hopped into the bed.

The Doctor stood in the doorway beaming and went over to his wife when she waved him over.

"You want to lie down a bit?" she asked, he nodded.

"Just for a bit though, I need to go grab fresh clothes and I'll help your Mum at the laundromat, you stay in and get some rest," he placed a kiss on her forehead and she shifted so he could have room to lie next to her.

Jackie entered just as the Doctor was about to lie down.

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't mean to intrude on the nap," the Doctor shook his head.

"Just laying down, but Jackie, would you mind fetching me in a hour so we can do the weekly fun?"

"Oh I was thinking we could just do it tomorrow, poor things beat," she was obviously referring to Rose.

"Nah we can do it today, I figured you and me trip to the TARDIS and laundromat while she gets actual sleep I'll just take a quick nap."

"Oh alright, that works too, now off to sleep and the monitors on right? Case you two don't hear her I will?" the Doctor nodded.

"Yeah Mum, it's on," Rose answered rolling over to face her husband, eyes shut.

"Alright sweetheart, and while we're out later you keep your cell on you if you need me or him."

"Mhmmmm," Jackie smiled and left the two.

The Doctor laid down and Rose snuggled into his chest, he placed a kiss on her forehead and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear as she drifted off.

"I love you too," she said her voice fading into sleep as she did. If it weren't for his good hearing he wouldn't have heard her response.

**R&R Hope you all enjoyed :D ! Stay tuned for more !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

***re edit same content***

**A/N: Thank you so much to those who reviewed favorited or followed! It means a lot I hope you continue to enjoy ! R&R**

The Doctor woke and slid quietly out of the bed, leaving Rose sound asleep. He moved over to the crib and looked down at his daughter. Oh, it was fantastic that she was finally here. He slipped on his shoes and jacket and closed the door to the room behind him. Jackie sat on the couch, telly on and a cup of tea in hand.

"I left her phone on my side of the bed, and I set up a little something extra." He said and Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly did you do?"

He grinned, "This little device," he held out what looked like the baby monitors they had, "is connected to the baby monitors, if they go off it'll flash red and it flashes as long as she's crying. If she's crying too long we'll know Rose isn't responding and get her."

Jackie stood up and approached the Doctor, "I'm pretty sure she will wake up to the cries of her own daughter no matter how deep in sleep she is. I did it, surprised me." She headed to the kitchen and put the cup in the sink. Then she headed to grab her jacket and shoes from by the door where the bags of dirty laundry already sat. The Doctor grabbed the bigger of the two bags and pulled the empty one that they'd fill with fresh clothes off the hook where it hung.

"Alright, ready?" Jackie asked.

The Doctor nodded, "Allons-y".

…. …. …. …. …. ….

The Doctor stood by the washer watching the clothes go round and round, lost in thought. Their little Abbie was actually here with them—finally—and oh, how gorgeous she was. She had a head of hair like his, brown and all over the place. Her eyes were Rose's though. Without a doubt she looked just like someone had taken them and mushed them together. Well, in a sense that's what they'd done, he reasoned with himself. He hoped she had Rose's smile, if she did he'd be a goner for sure if she ever asked for anything. And if she had dimples along with that smile, oh, how he'd crumble to tiny pieces.

Jackie stood by the dryer thinking of her first grandchild, she was lovely. She loved her already and the name was beautiful—she'd looked up the meaning of it after being told. It meant "father's joy" or "father's pride". She knew from that moment that little Abbie Tyler would have the Doctor wrapped around her little pinky just as much as Rose did—if not more. She wasn't bothered by the fact that she was a Time Lord either. Or would it be Time Lady? She'd ask her son-in-law later.

At the flat Rose rolled over in the bed. She was still more asleep than awake and as she laid there trying to wake up more she wanted to hold her daughter close to her.

… … … … … … … …

The Doctor and Jackie made their way up the stairs to the flat arms full of fresh clothes. They'd finished the laundry and dropped it in the TARDIS and now they carried a new wardrobe entirely. This new wardrobe also contained some clothes for Abbie.

They got to the door and just as they were about to open it, it opened. Rose stood there, hair evident of sleep. She held Abbie in her arms. "I thought I heard you two," she smiled.

"Well hello sleepy head," Jackie smiled and moved into the living room.

"I'm sure you were just a ball of energy after you had me, yeah?" Rose grinned with her tongue between her teeth.

The Doctor stared, thinking again of how if Abbie had that smile how gone he'd be. Jackie tried to keep a straight face.

"Oh yeah, loads," she said and Rose laughed.

"Well now I know what you felt like," she handed Abbie to the Doctor who oh-so-willingly took her.

"How's my little girl?" he said while Jackie took the clothes to the room for them. Rose stood just watching him. He was already making a fantastic dad and she couldn't believe how natural it looked for him to hold her.

"Doctor," he looked up at her.

"Hmmmm"

"Can we, well…" she wasn't sure how to bring it up.

"Rose Tyler, yes we can. We'll put her down and start planning and ask your Mum for advice," with that he kissed her forehead. She stood there puzzled; he took Abbie to their room and came back out.

"Rose," he waved a hand in front of her, "Mind connection remember?"

She suddenly looked less confused, "Wait, so does that mean I can get in your head whenever too?"

"Wellllll…. Yes basically yes, but I only did it because you were obviously unsure of how to go about asking so I helped you out. Unless you don't want me to do that? Oh, that's like jumping ahead. I'm sorry, shouldn't have done that. I mean I know we can share anything but still I think I was a bit out of line. Mhmmm most definitely, should think more before I do…."

Rose moved in and kissed him, shutting him up from his little rant—he'd have gone on forever if she hadn't stopped him. Although she enjoyed his little rants to himself she didn't want to hear that now. All she wanted now was him and her, lips pressed together.

He kissed her back full on, and pulled away for a second, "Jackie, could you keep an eye on Abbie?"

"Sure, I'll be here," she replied and with that he grabbed Rose's hand.

"Allons-y!"

Oh, how she had missed this, the thrill of not knowing what to expect next. She realized they were definitely headed to the TARDIS but she didn't know nor did she want to know why. They came to the TARDIS. He moved her in front of him and then she was pressed against the doors of the TARDIS and he was kissing her neck, nipping lightly as he went. She felt his hearts racing against her chest and was pretty sure he could feel hers along with her heavy breathing. He pushed the door open, never breaking contact. He kissed her lips as he closed the door.

They parted briefly for air and Rose asked, "Where to?"

He silenced her with a kiss and then in one smooth movement scooped her up to where her legs wrapped around him and he held her by her bum. He moved them to the console and sat her on it.

They parted lips once more, this time the Doctor spoke, "I don't know, you tell me."

She bit her lip.

Then all of a sudden he spun round. "Did you hear that?"

She looked around, "Hear what?"

"Pop!" he moved away from the console and went to the doors. He swung it open and…

"Hey Doc!"

"Jack!" Rose slid off the console and ran over to their friend.

"Rose, how are you?" he grinned.

"Alright, come on in," she gestured and the three of them gathered in around the console.

"Hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" Jack glanced the two up and down. The Doctor adjusted himself, and Rose moved her hair to cover her neck.

Rose cleared her throat, "Not at all."

Jack smirked, "And where's Abbie?"

"Back at the flat with Jackie," the Doctor jumped in.

"Well I'll head up there then, and see you two later," he gave them a nod, "And you may carry on." He gave them both a kiss on the cheek and left the TARDIS. The couple just stood there not knowing what to do.

"I'll call Mum," Rose said, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

Jackie picked up after the first ring, "Hello sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter Mum, just wanted to tell you we just saw Jack and he's on his way over to see Abbie."

"Oh alright, that's fine then, I'll put the kettle on."

"Alright Mum, love you, we'll see ya later, yeah?"

"Alright, love you too, be careful!" Rose replied and they disconnected.

"So where were we?" the Doctor asked moving towards Rose.

"The real question is where we're going to go," she grinned before pulling him into a kiss and pressing him against the console.

**R&R Hope everyone enjoyed ! Thanks again for all the lovely reviews, favorites and like !**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

***re-edit same content***

**A/N: I am so sorry that I have not updated in a while my life has become a crazy mess lately as I'm working more and my boyfriend only just left for boot camp so I was with him for a week straight, here's an update hope you enjoy.**

He embraced her tightly,"Oh, how I missed being able to hold you so close!"

She looked up into his eyes. "I missed being able to just lie so close to you," he took her hand and led her down the familiar hallway to their bedroom. They entered the room and Rose's jaw dropped.

"You've redecorated!" She looked around, taking it all in.

"I did, and that door there," he pointed to the bathroom door. "No longer the bathroom door."

She went over and opened it. It was a nursery now, complete with crib, changing table, and rocking chair. The color of the room was, of course, blue.

"Blue? Really?" She shook her head and grinned.

"Not just any shade of blue!" he objected and acted hurt.

"TARDIS blue," they said simultaneously. Rose chuckled and the Doctor smiled largely. She looked at the ceiling and saw a painting of the time vortex and the TARDIS with stars and planets all around it.

"Did you…?" she stood in awe.

"Painted it myself," he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Tears welled in her eyes and she spun round to face him.

"I love it!" he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh don't cry," he hugged her tightly.

"Can we take her with us?"

The Doctor smiled. "Of course we can," he hugged her.

Rose pulled out her phone, "Mum, bring Abbie, and Jack. Pack some clothes—we're going on an adventure as a family!" She hung up and kissed the Doctor.

"And you sir," she moved back into their room and plopped onto the bed.

"Have a wedding to plan?" he sat down next to her.

"Mhmmmm," she laid down and he moved to hover over her.

"Well, I'll get right on that," he lowered himself and kissed her lips before trailing kisses down her neck.

"Then you'll have to get off of me," she grinned tongue between teeth.

He made a hurt face, "Do I have too?" She giggled—he was too funny.

"Well…maybe not just yet," she pulled him down so that they were now flush against each other. Her hand ran through his hair, pulling it, and she kissed him.

He pulled away and smiled at her. "You're beautiful," he whispered and she blushed. "And we need to get ready to receive our guests." He went to get up and she pulled him back down. "Rose, come on."

She reluctantly released him.

"Rose, I love you, but we just don't have time to ourselves just yet," she sighed.

"I know it's not your fault, but we need a honeymoon mister!" she sat up and smiled. "And I love you too." He chuckled and she headed out towards the console room.

He was glad she liked the room and the change in decoration. He opened the dresser drawer and pulled out the invitations—he'd mail them out before they left.

See, the thing was he'd already planned the wedding. Jack showing up had been no coincidence—the wedding was planned to take place in a month's time. He'd been planning it on nights of no sleep since he didn't need nearly as much as Rose. Especially not as much as a pregnant Rose.

He'd had Jackie help him with a lot. Rose never realized the amount of calls to and from her phone to her Mum because he'd deleted the history. She would be so happy—all that was left was to find her a dress. Well, he also needed a tux because he doubted she'd let him walk the aisle in his usual attire.

He also had to figure a way to tell her of the wedding though. He figured having Jackie aboard with them would help him a lot in the matter since she knew her daughter best.

**R&R sorry again about the delay ! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews it means a lot and once again so sorry for the delay in updating things are still quite hectic but hopefully the next update will not take so long. Hope you all enjoy! And oh yes an adventure is coming I believe haha! Well enjoy and please R&R!**

**Also note that my beta is going to be sending me edits of past chapters so everything shall be updated soon , so yay for grammar and such cause I suck at all that ! xD**

In no time at all everyone was on board. They saw that the redecorating the Doctor had done had also included putting in a room with a telly and sofa that were twin to those in the flat. The kitchen now also more closely resembled that of the flat.

Rose saw all the similarities and immediately found herself laughing as they headed to the nursery.

"What is so funny?" The Doctor asked as he rocked Abbie in his arms and turned into the room.

"It's just that you used to hate the idea of domestic and now you seem to miss it," she smiled.

"No, I just wanted you and Jackie to feel more at home as we'll be here for a while."

Rose moved closer to him, standing on tip toe so that she was right by his ear before whispering, "You miss it."

He made an over exaggerated facial expression as if to look taken aback. "I most certainly do," she kissed his jawline, "What can I say, she domesticated me." He looked down at Abbie who was fast asleep. He stopped rocking her and placed her in her crib. "Dream of the stars, of the planets, and all the times and places we'll visit as you get older," he placed a kiss on her tiny forehead.

Rose smiled, the man who once swore he wouldn't be able to last the 24 hours on Earth to refuel at the rift had made it months in a flat. Now she could even see that he already missed it. He'd tried to make the TARDIS as flat-like as possibl—he had become accustomed to living this kind of life. She was happy though, because she knew that this was probably as close to a real house or flat as they'd get because he just couldn't be too far from his TARDIS for too long.

She didn't mind though, she'd missed the TARDIS as well. While she had to admit she did like the domestic an actual house wouldn't have suited the three of them. Maybe they could purchase a vacation house to visit every so often. The real question was where and when though. They had the universe to choose from. Now that they had their daughter with them Rose couldn't stop trying to think about where to take her first.

"Rose?" the Doctor was waving a hand in front of her face. "What's going on?"

She snapped out of the daze, "What?"

"Welcome back to Earth Miss Tyler."

She grinned. "That's Mrs. Tyler," he shook his head.

"That's not how that even works," he laughed and she shook her head.

"That is how that works Mister, seeing as only I can know your real name and Mr. and Mrs. Doctor doesn't suit us." She said pointedly. The Doctor pulled his wife in.

"Alright so we're Mr. and Mrs. Tyler then?"

"Yes we are, now let's get this thing moving!" She pulled away and gave him a light smack on the butt as she left the room.

Oh how he loved her, his Rose.

… … … … …

"Mum, come on!" Rose called to her mother. They'd landed finally. The Doctor wouldn't tell any of them where they were so Rose was itching to get off the TARDIS. Abbie was strapped to the Doctor's chest in her little carrier, Jack stood next to Rose rolling his eyes, and finally Jackie Tyler appeared.

"Sorry, just wanted to pack a few snacks, you never know," she had a small backpack on.

"Mum, I've got everything Abbie needs in here," Rose pointed to her little bag with a strap went across her chest diagonally.

"You can't fit everything in a pouch sweetheart," she shook her head.

"Jackie, leave the backpack and trust me," the Doctor looked at her with a hint of begging in his eyes.

"I keep telling you Mum, Time Lord technology," Rose said as she pulled out a packet of wipes about twice the size of the small bag.

"Bigger on the inside!" The Doctor and Rose said in unison. Jack lost it laughing as the two proceeded to high five.

"I swear you two are mad," Jack said. Jackie dropped the backpack to the ground and shrugged. She still didn't understand everything so she figured best to just shrug it off.

The Doctor put his hand out and Rose, grinning largely, took it, "Allons-y!"

**Please R&R and thanks for sticking with me and the story!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Thanks to all those who R&R'd hope you enjoy sorry again for the delays in updates, my life is hectic. **

**A/N : This is the same content, and same chapter just it has now been beta'd **

"Wait, you haven't told us where we are yet, or when," Rose said as the Doctor opened the doors.

"We've been here before! You should recognize it… well somewhat, it seems to have changed just a bit."

As they all stepped out Rose looked around. She indeed knew where and when they were. "Mum, welcome to New New York!"

"New New?" Jackie seemed a bit puzzled.

"Well, technically it'd be a lot more "new"s but I wouldn't want to say it and steal his line," Rose gestured to the Doctor.

"Oi! You thought it was cute. And what was the wording you used at some point? Sexy?" He laughed and grinned that goofy boyish grin of his.

Jack laughed and threw down his coat on the ground as a blanket, "Let's sit and have some sunshine shall we?"

"That wasn't really me though and you know it!" Rose ignored Jack and continued their conversation while Jackie sat on Jack's coat next to him. The Doctor pulled his coat off and Rose took it to lay it out since Abbie was still in her carrier on his chest.

"Was your thoughts though," he said and she shook her head as they laid down on the coat.

"Mhmmmm, you weren't complaining though," she leaned over and placed a kiss on Abbie's tiny hand before reaching into her bag and pulling out a blanket.

"What's that for?" the Doctor asked.

"It's windy, and she's still young. Time Lord or not it's a bit nippy when the wind starts up," He chuckled. She was falling into being a mother so well and he admired it. Not many young women could handle or deal with becoming a mother and raising a child at here age. He kept having to remind himself that he had met her when she was only 19 and she now she was only just about to be 21. Her birthday was in a week, actually.

Oh, he needed to plan something. Knowing Rose she wouldn't be making a deal out of it, but since they'd been traveling together her birthday had passed with no real acknowledgment. Now that Abbie was here he wondered if she even had been keeping track of the date in any sense other than counting how old their daughter was. She'd counted every week while pregnant; they'd counted down the days together till they would be getting to meet their little girl.

He could surprise her with the fact that he'd already planned the wedding out. All that was left was her dress and his tux. Jackie had already said to him she'd like Rose to wear the dress that she had worn. As for the Doctor he'd figure out something. One month to the wedding; it'd be the perfect birthday gift to take her out to eat and tell her everything was planned. By then it'd be three weeks till the wedding. Jack had come to help him out with the nerves. Believe it or not he, the Doctor, was nervous and since he couldn't exactly tell Rose he'd called upon a good old friend.

That had been the one major challenge with the situation. He couldn't let himself think of it all when Rose was around. She was often curious as to what was on his mind and since they did have access to each other's thoughts he had to be careful.

"So are we going to just lie here all day or what?" Rose's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Nah, thought we'd just lay here for a week or so," he teased and she pushed his arm.

"Very funny mister," she moved over and took Abbie out of her holder and brought her to her chest.

"Your dad thinks he's funny, but I am so not amused!" The Doctor sat up.

"I think I still owe you that ten quid, don't I?" he ruffled his hair and glanced over to Jack and Jackie who were just talking away watching the clouds.

"Mhmmm, never did see that ten now that I think of it," she laughed.

"Maybe I'll just have to buy chips later then?"

"Oh, I haven't had chips in the longest, so yes please!" she kissed Abbie's forehead and spoke to her daughter. "You know the last time he offered me chips I had to pay!"

"I have money this go around," he leaned over and kissed Rose on the cheek.

Jack and Jackie suddenly got up and the Doctor jumped to his feet glancing round. He stood over Rose and Abbie protectively.

"What is that?" Jackie asked. Jack pulled out his binoculars to get a better look and then handed them to the Doctor who looked through. Rose remained still below her husband, clutching Abbie securely to her.

"Oh, no… That's not right!"

**R&R please and yes cliff hanger haha **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who .**

**A/N : Thank you all for the lovely reviews and yes I'm sorry it was a cliff hanger , I'm so sorry xD , anyways here's the next chapter ! Enjoy it ! R&R **

"Doctor," Rose's voice shook a little as she finally found it, "What's not right?"

He moved from his position and turned to help her up as she had Abbie still in her arms. He took Abbie and strapped her back in, then pulled Rose in for a hug, she was shaking slightly.

"Doctor what's wrong? Tell me please."

He placed his hands on her cheeks and held her face in his hands, "Remember the last time we were here?"

"Yeah, cat nurses and Cassandra, don't really remember much else," the Doctor nodded. Jack and Jackie stood facing them.

"Well, the hospital seems to be closed down entirely now, which it shouldn't be, they should have gotten actual medical practitioners and such instead of closing down. Something is either going on in there or something happened shortly after we left. Either way we need to go find out and set it right, that's the only hospital within a decent amount of miles. Anyone who lives here or close would have to travel nearly out of state to get medical attention if this is really closed down.

Unless the city is abandoned? No … can't be, can it? I mean it could be but that would be rather odd. And where would everyone go? Did they fall to disease? Or did they all leave by will, I mean after all that happened many people may have been in fear. But then again the species created that day were all cataloged and so then should have been able to inhabit the city. They were all cured so I don't feel that they could have caused any problems.

Unless… Unless!"

He ran his hands through his hair and spun on the spot. He grabbed his coat off the ground and shook off the grass that had stuck to it. Threw it on and then started down the hill towards the hospital. Rose and Jack started down after him, Jackie followed confused as to what had just happened and what was now happening but she decided it best to just go with it.

The hospital was different Rose noticed, something just wasn't the same and she couldn't quite figure it out. She looked around to try and see what it was that Jack and the Doctor had seen that caused this adventure to start.

They approached the hospital and the Doctor headed towards the back end, waving the rest of them to follow.

"If anyone's in here we should try to sneak up on them since judging by the appearance they want people to think it's run down. Though where the people are I still don't know."

"So you think there's someone or something inside?" Rose asked just to confirm.

"Yup," he said putting an extra pop to the p.

Jackie spoke in a whisper, "So you came here and fixed it once before, why doesn't it stay fixed then?"

The Doctor looked towards his mother-in-law, "Jackie Tyler answer me how London manages to fall to pieces every time after I fix it there?"

She nodded, "Touché!"

"So it's kind of like that time with Satellite 5 then? You must have changed history but something went wrong again right after we left?"

The Doctor nodded, "Must've because we helped a new species begin to keep it thriving but now it looks abandoned other then here, something or rather someone is messing with things."

"Well at least we won't have to deal with Cassandra again, she was not much of a help."

"True, I didn't much like her being inside you, but I'm trying to think what could have happened."

Jack spoke up, "Is it possible one of your crazy cat nurses survived?"

"They had all staff taken away," the Doctor interjected.

"It's not hard to hide out or flee to hiding though is it?" Jackie spoke up.

The Doctor's eyes widened, he ran his fingers through his hair, "Oh that is brilliant that is! Oh Jackie Tyler I could kiss you!" He hugged her, her feet lifted off the ground.

"I'd prefer you didn't," Jackie said.

Everyone laughed as he placed Jackie back down.

"Why didn't you think of that mister clever?" Rose asked.

"Why didn't I? Oh Rose I get so wrapped up in my own head, easily overlook the obvious answer or solution most times."

"You mean like the big wheel behind you on our first adventure?" she smirked.

"Oi! I was busy thinking!" He moved towards her and kissed her forehead.

They came to a door round the back and the Doctor went to his pocket for his screwdriver. He pulled out a banana instead.

He turned to face Jack and put a hand out, "Give it up then."

Jack started laughing, "Believe it or not Doc it wasn't me."

Jackie looked between the two rather confused.

Rose started giggling, and Abbie stirred. Rose patted her daughter's back and swayed slightly to lull her back to sleep.

She then moved forward to her husband, and stepped in front of him so she was closest to the door.

She reached into her bag, pulled out the sonic, and unlocked the door.

The Doctor stood jaw down to his feet, Jack laughing, quiet as possible and Jackie still hadn't the slightest as to what was going on.

"Not looking for the obvious solution again are we?" She pulled his coat to the side and dropped the sonic in the usual pocket. She headed in, "And hold onto that banana, good source of Potassium."

"Stealing my moves and my lines now are we?" He headed in after her and Jack and Jackie followed.

"I know where we are," Rose said, glancing around. "This is the room that Cassandra was hiding out in."

"Well then there should be a lift over there then," he pointed.

Rose nodded.

They sure enough found a lift.

"Uhmmm up?" The Doctor said.

The doors closed and they sure enough were headed up.

"The disinfectant isn't running still," the Doctor noted out loud.

"Alright once we get up, should we pair off?" Jack suggested.

"That would make more sense, covers more ground, don't know exactly what we're looking for though to be honest," as he finished speaking the lift came to a stop.

"Alright, I'll take Jackie, and you have a phone?"

"Yeah, and Rose always has hers," Jackie responded.

"Give us a call if you find anything, yeah?" Rose said, her mother nodded and hugged her and her granddaughter.

"And you take care of them," she pointed at the Doctor.

"Don't I always?"

And with that Jack and Jackie headed off to the left.

"Guess we go right then?" He put out his hand, and Rose happily took it.

"I'll never get tired of this," she smiled.

"Nor will I," he gave her a quick peck on the lips and looked down to Abbie still secured to her mother's chest. "Ready Abbie? First adventure with Mummy and Daddy."

"Allons-y," Rose said and they headed down the hall.

**R&R Please and Thanks hope you all enjoyed!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who**

**A/N : Thanks to all who reviewed ! love the feedback ! **

They came to the end of the hallway and it appeared to be a dead end.

"I don't recall there being dead end hallways, there should at least be a ward," he scratched his head.

He pushed on the wall.

"Maybe there's a switch," she suggested.

He felt around and sure enough a small square shaped portion of the wall gave a little.

"I like pushing buttons I'm not supposed to," he grinned as he pushed it and a door appeared.

"Shall we?" Rose pulled the door open as she said this.

Lights immediately turned on.

"I wondered how long it would take you to come back Doctor," a cat nurse emerged, she looked as if she'd been through a war, she appeared to have aged. Her whiskers were gray her fur matted in some spots.

"Ah well hello Nurse," he smiled, "you have a name?"

"Just call me the Nurse," she replied.

"And now I get why it bothers people that I'm just the Doctor," he frowned.

"You have a child now," she stated, pointing to Abbie who once again stirred.

Rose placed a hand on her daughter's back.

"She's like you though, not like her mother, not human," the Nurse stated.

"Yup, no longer the last of my kind, but you are aren't you?"

She nodded, "The rest of the Sisters were arrested and many died in prison, maybe one or two left but not for much longer, they aren't very strong."

"So what did you do here?" he asked.

"What do you mean where are all the people?"

"Yeah," the Doctor moved into the room a bit more, now he was right alongside Rose and Abbie.

"Well I hid and survived the arrest, everyone was cataloged but once the authorities left I locked down the hospital without sounding any alarms."

"So you killed them all?" he asked.

"No, I simply began to experiment and see just how human they were."

"All by yourself?" Rose jumped in, a puzzled look on her face.

"No of course not, I had help, you see I found help, some of the new species were very much still intimidated by me and helped as long as I agreed not to kill them."

"So you turned them against each other and let them battle it out? That's just cruel!" Rose's eyes widened.

"That's any species for you, specially humans though Rose, you tell enough of them to listen and you'll supply them and they'll lash out on anyone who believes different or tries to convince them its a lie." The Doctor moved forward a bit more.

"But no one else is here anymore," he noted.

"They didn't have full life times anyways Doctor they weren't made to last, even after you cured them."

"So you just let them die out and now you're here alone?" he asked.

"Indeed, I have what I need to survive and no one has come to this place since the incident occurred, and as they died off everyone began to tell the usual stories of how it was cursed and haunted," she sighed.

"What are you doing now though?" he still wasn't getting why she was still here.

"Waiting for my time to come, there's nothing left for me anywhere, any of my sisters who may still be alive are sure to die soon, and if they don't they're imprisoned for life."

"So then let's get you help, get you out of here, get you home and we can clean up this mess and get it thriving again, give people a hospital within a decent distance, instead of them having to travel miles," the Doctor paused, "And Rose call your Mum and Jack tell them to come here we need to get her out of here and work on getting this set right again."

Rose pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Now as for you come on, pack up anything you've got and let's get you home."

"I don't have a home, this was my home Doctor," she looked around the room, "This is where I have lived and this is where I will die."

She began to cough, "Have you been sick for long?" he asked.

She nodded between coughing fits.

"My time is coming soon and the least you can do for me is let me die here, let me die with it all, because once I'm gone this all can go away. My sisters and I tried to make the world a better place but instead made it worse, I do regret what we did but you must know that we had the best intentions at the time," she turned and headed to a chair to sit.

Rose moved towards her, "Are you alright?"

"The honest answer no, but I'm fine, I've been waiting to die for some time now, I'd welcome death."

The Doctor moved forward and pulled out the sonic.

"She's not in good health at all really, I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do Rose," she looked at the Nurse and back at the Doctor.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Jack and Jackie entered the room now.

"What happened then?" Jack asked.

"We'll fill you in later, for now we have a very sick person whom we need to make as comfortable as possible for the time she has left," the Doctor responded.

… … … … …

Jack stood in the far left corner of the room, Jackie next to him. Rose and the Doctor both sat on chairs pulled right up to the bed.

"Thank you Doctor, you've been kind to me even after all that I did wrong," the Nurse looked at the little family and sighed one last time.

She then fell into darkness and her breathing slowed before stopping entirely.

Rose reached over and closed her eyelids, then stood to pull the sheet up to cover her.

**R&R ! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who**

**A/N : Thanks to those who read and reviewed and favorited and all ! it means the world to me thanks guys ! Keep reading please !**

They all headed back to the TARDIS now, they'd called in a clean up crew and the authorities, the hospital was to be demolished and rebuilt and the town would be reopened as soon as possible. That was all they could really do.

As they closed the doors behind them everyone seemed a bit down.

"I'll make some tea," Jackie said as she headed to the kitchen.

Jack headed to his room, and Rose, the Doctor and Abbie all to theirs.

"We'll just stay parked here for a bit, they know we're here so no one should bother us," he held his wife's hand.

"I just don't think I'll ever really get used to the death," she sighed, moving toward the bed to feed Abbie.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, I'm not used to it either, it's just something we have to accept, people die everyday but we never really know it or realize it if we sit at home and go on with our lives, it's us travelers who realize it because we see it, not everyone can be saved every time. As a wise young woman said once, everything has it's time, everything must die, know who that was?" he sat down next to her.

"Me, I know, I remember you telling me, from when I saved you from the Daleks," she moved Abbie to see if she needed to burp, and then when nothing came of that gathered her up to put her down to sleep.

The Doctor laid on the bed and kicked off his shoes, "You going to join me?" he asked, she sat down to kick off her own shoes and then took off her jacket.

"You going to lay down in full gear?" she smiled.

"Well, if we're going to nap some then I'll get into night clothes," with that he got up and moved to the dresser, he hung his coat on the closet door and soon was in a t-shirt and boxers.

She was wearing a tank top and shorts, which he was debating if they could even be considered such.

They laid down and Rose moved over to place her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her and he pulled the blankets up over them.

"Doctor, is it possible … well is there any way … ," she trailed off.

"Any way what?"

"Oh never mind I already know the answer," she sighed and rolled over to where she now had her back to his body. he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in tight.

"Rose if there is a way I'll figure it out and make it happen, you know that, but right now, I don't think so, but maybe tomorrow there could be," he moved her hair and kissed the back of her neck, and then wiped the tear from her cheek.

She shivered, "I just … ," she rolled to face him, "now there's two of you I don't want to leave."

He cupped her face in his hands.

"Rose Tyler," he rolled up so he was now hovering over her, "I will do my best to find a way to keep you with me and Abbie forever."

"It's just seeing death, seeing everyone dying, all the people who don't get to really live, and even those that do, it gets me thinking," she looked up into his eyes.

"I know, it gets me too, but let's enjoy it while it lasts if we can't make it last forever okay?"

She pulled him down for a kiss.

"Plus think of it this way, now you've given me someone, given me a part of you, a mini you that can stay with me if you can't, and that will be enough to keep me going," he leaned down and kissed her, and then he flipped them so that she was on top.

She moved her hands down his sides till they came to the end of his shirt, at which point she slipped her hands under it and made her way up to his chest. Her fingertips barely making contact, as she placed kisses as well. He shivered under her touch. He moved his hand to her bum and gave her a little squeeze before removing one hand to place it on the back of her head, and he pulled her in for another kiss.

"Rose Tyler, I love you."

"And I love you, my Doctor."

Then there was a knock on the door.

Rose rolled off of her husband, "Mum? That you?"

"Tea's ready sweet heart," the door opened and Jackie entered with two cups of hot tea. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

She moved to the bed to hand them each their cup.

"Nope, we'd just finished talking, were just lying here," Rose smiled.

"Alright, well do you want her in with me then so you don't wake her?"

The Doctor looked at his wife, and then to his mother in law said, "Up to you."

"If you don't mind it Mum, otherwise we can just hold off till later and sleep now," Jackie shook her head.

"I wouldn't mind at all Rose, you did feed her though?"

Rose nodded before taking a sip of her tea.

"Well then you two carry on and yell if you need me," with that Jackie picked up her granddaughter and headed out of the room closing the door behind her.

"I don't think she believed that we were just talking," the Doctor said with a huge grin on his face. Rose went red.

"Well we were snogging at one point, don't think that counts as talking," she took another sip of tea before setting it down, and then taking his to do the same.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Rose moved her hands to her face to try and cover her bright red cheeks and huge grin.

"I was just trying to give your 15 year old brain the benefit of the doubt," she uncovered her face and ran a hand through her hair, "That's 15 for people who don't live to be 900 plus years old by the way."

"Oi! I am not like a 15 year old!" He crossed his arms on his chest and put on a pouty face.

"Said your mind was not you," she chuckled.

"You were thinking it too, I saw you trying not to smile," he poked her in the side.

She squirmed, he poked her again and she laughed.

"Stop it you're tickling me," he continued to poke at her, she squirmed and laughed beneath him as he now was sitting over her.

"What's that? Sorry can't hear you, you've got to speak up," she squeaked a little.

"Stop" she managed to say between breathes.

"You make the most adorable sounds," he said pausing.

She regained her breath and looked up at him.

"Do I now?" she grinned tongue between teeth. "Adorable though? Not your best choice of adjectives for the current situation."

He tilted his head side to side, "Well … Seductive."

**R&R ! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who**

**A/N : Thank you all for the reviews, thanks to those who follow this story, I hope you all continue to enjoy ! **

**Who's excited for the 50th? How's everyone liking this season?**

She lifted herself up so that her lips were by his ear.

He shuddered.

"How so?" she whispered and then she proceeded to kiss his jawline before nibbling on his ear lightly.

"Mhmmmm" he moved his head downward and found her neck.

His teeth made contact as did his tongue, and he quickly made work at leaving his marks all over her. She let out a soft moan and pressed herself against him, he could feel her core heat rising.

"Like that," he said. She moved her hands to his sides and lifted his shirt off over his head.

She then lifted her arms slightly so that he could get her tank top off of her and he then pushed her back down, holding her breasts in his hand, squeezing just enough.

His tongue darted out from between his lips and flickered over her nipples. He got an arm under her back and supporting her, got her on top of him.

She rocked her hips slightly so that she was causing friction down below for the both of them. And through the boxers and her shorts, he could feel her heat rising, and wetness coming. In turn she could feel him hardening and that only made her grind on him harder.

He placed his hands on her hips and lifted her slightly so that he could slide her shorts down and off. She made quick work of his boxers and they were soon both naked, Rose on top, but not for long. He had other plans.

He stood up, holding her close to him, and then turned and placed her on the bed before he slid down and his lips darted down her stomach and headed towards her inner thigh. Her breathing got heavier as he got further down her body.

His tongue found her entrance and darted out, licking and sucking on the wet folds. He ran his fingers lightly over her thighs as he continued to lick and suck on her, he then moved one hand down and began to rub her already throbbing clit.

The combination of the friction from his fingers and the hot moistness of his mouth on her made her begin to shake slightly, she seemed to be loosing control of her muscles but she didn't care.

She let out a moan, and he could feel her squirming beneath him, he rubbed her a bit more before removing his mouth and sliding two fingers into her, sliding them quickly but smoothly in between her folds.

She was wet, she was ready and he could tell she wanted him inside of her at that very moment, but he liked the idea of making her wait, of getting her wanting him more and more.

He moved his fingers rhythmically, and felt her insides, how hot they were, and how wet, he continued to pulse his fingers inside of her and her moans grew louder, her breathing and heart beat had both accelerated and he could feel her legs starting to shake even more now.

With that as his sign he pulled his finger out of her and stood up. He pulled her towards the end of the bed and positioned himself before moving his hands to her bum and pulling her onto him. He himself let out a moan as he entered her, and she let out a high pitched moan that sounded somewhat like a yip.

He began to thrust into her, and he was in total control, with the way he held her she couldn't really move, but she didn't seem to mind him doing the work.

He quickened his pace and they both started to feel their releases making their way down.

He pulled out of her briefly and she now took control.

Rose stood and pushed him down onto the bed, she lowered herself onto him and began to move herself back and forth, at a rather quick pace. His moans got deeper, louder and longer lasting. And her moans seemed to be alternating with his.

She thrusted hard and fast, and she could feel him hitting every spot of her, inside and out.

He thrust upward, and she hadn't seemed to expect it, she fell forward slightly so that they were now chest to chest as he kept thrusting into her, faster and faster, she gasped, and then let out a loud moan, it was full of nothing but pleasure.

He felt his end was near, Rose came first, she couldn't hold it in any longer and her insides were pounding. She felt as if she had a heartbeat down there.

The Doctor thrust one more time and let himself release his seed into her. Both of them moaned in unison.

Rose lay there still on top of him, and he remained inside of her. Neither of them moved, both of them breathing heavy, hearts and heart racing.

Rose rolled off of him and cuddled into his chest. He reached down to the floor and scooped up their night clothes and placed them behind her.

She nodded, and understood what he meant by this. They'd need to dress again before they slept in case her mother came in randomly.

They laid there for a few minutes before Rose got up took her night clothes and headed to the bathroom, he put his on while she used the bathroom and put hers on.

She came back out and slid under the blankets next to him, cuddled up into his chest and closed her eyes. By the time he placed the kiss on her forehead and brushed her hair out of her face Rose Tyler was out like a light.

She looked so peaceful and worry free when she slept.

**R&R !**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who**

**A/N : Thank you for those who review and continue to favorite and add this story or me as an author to alerts! It means the world. I hope you all continue to enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it ! **

**The delay in updating is due to the fact that I was with my boyfriend celebrating his graduation from boot camp he's officially a U.S Marine :D **

**Hope you enjoy !**

He finally decided he'd tell her, after all she would need time to decide on a dress and all.

"Rose," he rolled onto his side and ran a finger down her side, following the curves of her perfect body.

"Mhmmm." She was still tired, he'd let her sleep more after they talked but he wanted to tell her.

"I've got something to confess to you," she rolled to face him, he long blonde curls falling around her face.

"What's the matter?" she propped herself up with her arm, the other lay across him.

"I planned the wedding already, everything's planned, all the invites are sent out all the RSVP's are back in, the place is booked and all. All you'll need's a dress, but I did have one I picked up you might like, if not I can return it."

She moved closer to him and kissed him full on, she rolled up to where she was on top of him.

"You're brilliant you are, absolutely wonderful." she beamed.

He just laid there and looked up at her, her one tank top strap was down, her hair was a sleepy mess, her cute little shorts that barely covered her bum, and she was beautiful. She was perfect to him and for him, his Rose, his wife.

"That's okay with you that I planned it out?" he asked.

"Of course it is, I'm glad you did, it'll be a surprise for me," she kissed him again.

She then rolled off of him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Let's go get Abbie," they said in unison.

They laughed.

He got up as did she and they exited the room still in their night clothes.

They came out to the console room where they found Jack asleep on the sofa, Jackie was walking around the console pointing things out to Abbie who was awake and had a very confused look on her face as to what was happening.

"Hey Mum," Jackie stopped what she was doing and turned around.

"Hello sweetheart, was just giving showing her things, she's got such facial expressions for only being as old as she is," she smiled.

"Timelord," the Doctor said.

"She's our special little time lady now isn't she though," Rose said as she took her daughter from her mother's arms.

"Indeed she is," the Doctor responded.

"Now the real question I have is where are we?" Rose asked.

"What'd you mean?" the Doctor's face showed his puzzlement.

"I'm pretty sure I heard her landing at some point, I was either drifting or dreaming," Rose turned to look at her husband.

"Well… you were asleep and I slipped out for a bit, but I did come back," he was defending himself and she found it funny.

"Where are we then?" she asked walking to the monitor screen and switching on.

"Home," he placed a kiss on Abbie's forehead and headed back to the bedroom, "So I suggest clothes," he smirked.

"You too," she turned and followed him.

… … … … …

They now were all wandering the supermarket, Abbie strapped to the Doctor's chest, Rose pushing the cart, Jack trailing behind and Jackie looking at prices and comparing to see if the sales were really sales.

"Can we get cake mix?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, course we can," Rose responded raising an eyebrow, "Isn't baking a bit too domestic for ya?"

He laughed, "Rose Tyler we have a family, I have a lovely wife and daughter and hope to some day have more children and spend as much of my life with you as possible does it get more domestic than that?"

She smiled, Jackie rolled her eyes, "Oh you two, you're just too much sometimes," she grinned.

"Cake mix is two aisles over," Jack pointed up to the aisle signs.

"Why do you want to bake a cake?" Rose asked.

"Just feel like baking a cake really," he said as he moved out of the aisle they were in, Rose followed, and they went over two aisles.

"What kind of cake?" they scanned over the kinds and looked at the icings.

"Banana!" he picked up the mix, "Banana cake!"

"Guessing we should pick up a batch then?"

"For topping?" he nodded. "Yes."

She laughed.

"You're too much sometimes you are."

"And you wouldn't have me any other way."

Abbie stirred and the Doctor rubbed her tiny back. The infant seemed uneasy suddenly.

"Your Daddy's mad," Rose took Abbie from the Doctor wrapping her in a blanket as she adjusted to hold her better.

The Doctor picked up the mix and icing and they then walked to the produce aisle to get bananas. Once the three items had been collected they wandered the store trying to find Jackie and Jack.

"How did they get far from us, they were two aisles away and your mother was definitely not skipping around the store?" They'd gone back to the aisle they'd left the two in and not a trace of them was to be found.

"I don't know, let me phone her, she can't have gone far," Rose handed Abbie back to the Doctor who secured her in the carrier on his chest as Rose dialed her mother.

It rang and rang, and went to voicemail.

She clicked the phone shut, "Went to voicemail, should I give it another go?"

The Doctor nodded, "She might not have got to it in time, or she has it on silent or … " he fell silent as he noticed something they'd both failed to before.

He walked to the end of the aisle.

Rose clicked her phone shut again, "Voicemail again!" She looked up and saw that the Doctor and Abbie were no longer right by her, she saw them headed towards a cart.

_"Daddy they've gone missing, Grandmom and Uncle?" _

The Doctor shifted his gaze towards his daughter who was in Rose's arms. "Abbie, we'll find them don't you worry."

Rose looked between the two, "She's worried isn't she?"

The Doctor nodded.

Rose turned her head and realized that the cart at the end of the aisle was theirs, all the food they'd put in it so far, Jackie's coupon book lay in the child seat.

"Who took them?"

"I don't know but I think someone's trying to get our attention, we must have caught theirs."

He picked up the coupon book and flipped the pages as he paced.

"How do you … " The Doctor stopped and looked at her giving her the time to answer her own unfinished question. "Abbie! They want her, because you're no longer it! There's a new Timelord, well Lady, in the universe now and what's the one way to get us somewhere? Take someone close to us or get our attention with some sort of problem," she grabbed the coupon book from him. "I'm starting to ramble like you mister, don't happen to have an extra set of brainy specs now do you?" she playfully smacked his arm with the coupon book.

"You're deducting, you've done it before, I don't always like having to be the one with the answers, specially when they're staring us right in the face," he grabbed the coupon book from her threw it into the cart, and grabbed her hand. "Allons-y!"

They bolted out of the store down the street and made their way back to the TARDIS.

"Do you have a signal or are we looking for one?" Rose pushed the door open and then closed it once he was in as well.

"Well I should be able to find them by tracking your Mum's phone or Jack's little device that I keep telling him to get rid of," he went over to the screens and started typing in things.

Rose moved over to him, "Doctor," he kept on typing and began moving around the console after hitting a button. "Doctor," he didn't seem to hear her, he was too absorbed in what he was doing. She moved over to the console and looked at the screen. He'd found coordinates. He'd locked on.

He made it full circle and came next to her at the screen.

"Doctor," she poked him.

"Mhmmm," he still wasn't fully paying attention, she loved it but also disliked it when he got fully absorbed because then he tended to overlook things or not be as in tune to his surroundings.

_"Daddy! I'm scared and tired," _Abbie spoke to him so suddenly.

He jumped, "What?"

Abbie seemed just about to answer when Rose jumped back in.

"Hold still so I take her and get her some rest?" he now realized that Abbie had still been attached to him and she was crying.

"Sorry," he rocked back and forth, swaying to calm her down. Rose took her from him and placed a kiss on his neck.

"I love you, but sometimes you've got to not get so into it, we have a daughter now, and if we have anymore I don't need them crying to me that you're ignoring them, when I know that's not your intention."

"She did catch my attention at the end there, you just answered same time I was about to talk, but Rose don't worry, I'll work on adjusting and balancing these things but right now I know Abbie wants them back as much as we do."

Rose patted him on the back and headed out of the console room with Abbie in her arms.

Once they'd gone he resumed what he was doing. "Got to figure that out too don't I?" -_(in reference to getting Rose able to understand and speak to Abbie)-_

And suddenly he was thrown to the ground, the TARDIS jerked, something, well someone was pulling them in.

"Rose! Are you two alright!?" he yelled out as he made his way to his feet.

Silence.

**R&R Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed, until next time ! **


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who **

**A/N : Thank you all for the reviews and follows it's amazing to know that you're all still following the story! R&R ENJOY ! **

He made his way back to their room, trying not to loose balance as the TARDIS was still being pull in and jerking around.

When he entered the room he saw Abbie laying on their bed, she was crying, Rose on the other hand lay next to the bed on the floor.

He went over to his wife, and examined her quickly.

"Abbie are you alright?" he turned to his daughter and proceeded to pick her up.

He rubbed her back to calm her cries.

_"Mummy put me down on the bed to change me and then the TARDIS jerked and she fell, I think she hit her head on the dresser," _The Doctor, still holding Abbie sat down on the floor next to his unconscious wife.

"Why is it that every time someone jerks us out of the vortex they have to do it so roughly," he sighed, the TARDIS seemed to have finally come to a rest.

_"They want me don't they Daddy?" _Abbie moved in his arms.

"I don't know, but whatever or whoever they want I swear to you they won't get it," with that he stood up and placed Abbie in her crib, then he scooped up Rose. Just as he began to lay her on the bed she came to.

"Doctor?" he sat down next to her.

"Shhhh," he stroked her hair, "Rose you're fine, Abbie's fine, you've got a bump though," he looked over to the crib, Abbie was watching them.

"What was that?" he put his head down.

"Someone pulling us in, but who I don't know yet, we seem to have come to a stop though."

Rose tried to sit up and suddenly felt dizzy, the room spun around her, she collapsed back down onto the bed and clutched her head, the Doctor lifted her slightly so that she could lay her head on his thigh.

"Don't try to sit up, you have quite a knot on your head, you hit the dresser then the floor," she closed her eyes tightly.

"Bring Abbie here."

"Rose, I'm leaving her in the crib and you are staying in this bed, I'll go out there and see what this all is," he place a kiss on her forehead as he lowered her head from his lap and onto the pillows.

Her eyes darted back open, "No, don't think I'm sitting around and doing nothing, they've got my Mum and you know it," she once again tried to sit up. She quickly hoisted herself up and stood up, walking toward the crib.

The Doctor stood close to her, and shortly he decided he'd made good judgement in doing so. Rose, two steps from the crib, began to sway on the spot and then began to collapse.

The Doctor caught her before she'd even really fallen much, "Shhhh, I've got you."

He scooped her and placed her back on the bed, she was out cold.

"Oh Rose, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he covered her and then strapped up the carrier to his chest. "Abbie you're coming with me," he picked up the infant and got her situated.

_"What about Mummy?"_

"She's going to stay here, we'll get her once she's up I need to see what's out there," he patted his daughter on the back.

_"They want me don't they?" _she said again.

"Abbie don't say things like that, I don't know anything for sure right now, but there is always that possibility that someone got wind of another, a new, time lord being in existence," he closed the door behind him after he'd scribbled a note and left it in Rose's hand.

He headed to the doors and opened them.

"Oh do bring her here Doctor! Let me meet the little one!" that voice, but how had he survived, if he, the Doctor had been the last survivor?

"Master…" the Doctor's eyes widened.

"Did you really think you were the only survivor? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find a way to survive?" the Master moved towards him, arms open as if to embrace him.

"Where are Jack and Jackie?" the Doctor moved towards him not accepting his embrace.

"Oh come now they're fine I just had to get your attention somehow. You've been so busy lately I mean you became a daddy, you got married, what else did I miss?" the Master grinned.

"Look, just tell me why you needed to see me, we can sort this out but leave my family out of this!" he was getting frustrated, his hearts beat faster, his breathing became more intense as he tried not to let it take over him.

"Where's the wife though?" the Master glanced around as if Rose would just appear.

"In bed with a nasty bump thanks to you pulling us out of the vortex," the Master put a hand over his mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry, is she alright?" he began to laugh and the Doctor fumed.

"What do you want?!"

The Master stopped laughing and straightened up, "What do I want? What do I want? Oh Doctor, the things I want, the world for one. I could take over the world one bit at a time, we could take over the world, you and I. Even Abbie could join us, the three time lords, together, and we'd have the TARDIS to travel space and time together, just the time lords. We could bring it back Doctor, we could bring it back!"

"No, we can't!" the Doctor moved towards the Master.

"But we can! You have the TARDIS, we can go back and change it all! History can be re written!"

"You don't understand though do you?! In the final days you weren't there! You didn't have to make the decision I did," the Doctor's anger and frustration were eminent now.

"Oh Doctor," the Master shook his head, "You just don't want to admit that you could have saved them!"

"I couldn't! They couldn't even save themselves! They were far since gone before I made the choice!"

There was sudden movement behind him and he spun on the spot, the Master smirked.

"And hello to the Mrs," he looked her up and down, "I have to say good choice," he clapped his hands for a few seconds.

"Alright where's my Mum? You let her go or you'll have to answer to me!" Rose had a bruise on her forehead and a scrap across her cheek from the fall earlier.

"Oh I'm so scared of a human!" the Master stood looking at the Doctor. "Let me guess you haven't figured it out yet? How to make her live forever."

The Doctor's expression changed instantly, he had a hint of confusion mixed with disbelief, "You didn't?"

"Oh but I did, I have too seen things and ventured Doctor, I know things you can't imagine even exist!" he spat out, and then glanced at Rose. "The one thing he'd love to do most is make someone else be able to live with him forever, so lonely, the life of the last time lord, the last traveler."

"He's not the last one anymore though, he's got Abbie, and if I can't stay with him forever she can, and she will, and where've you been? Hmmmm? Hiding out? If you've been alive, if you'd survived why not look for him til now?" Rose inched closer to the Master.

"I like her," he gestured to Rose and the Doctor moved towards Rose.

"Don't you touch her!"

"Why all these threats and raised voices? Hmmmm? I'll let you all come with me if you'd like, I mean it is your TARDIS anyway," he paused, "then again come to think of it, it's not really though is it?"

"Look just let Jack and Jackie go… Please," the Master looked from Rose and back to the Doctor and threw his head back and laughed.

Rose moved in, he lowered his head back and stopped laughing just in time to *SMACK*. Rose slapped him square across the face. His head moved with her hand.

"You'll release my Mum now then, cause otherwise there's more where that came from!" Rose stood her ground, she didn't move from her spot, barely inches from the Master.

His hand flew to his cheek, "Ow!"

_"Daddy, get Mummy away from him," _The Doctor heard Abbie in his thoughts, he looked down at the infant and nodded.

"You!" the Master pointed to Abbie, "Out of my head!"

With that the Doctor and the Master both moved to grab Rose at the same time.

**R&R please and thanks ! Hope you all enjoyed !**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who**

**A/N : Thanks to those who R&R'd hope you all continue to enjoy.**

The Master got to her first and before the Doctor could touch her they vanished on the spot.

"No!" he threw his hands up in the air, "Teleportation, no, can I reverse it though?"

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, nothing.

"He jammed it, or locked it!"

Abbie began to cry.

"Abbie, shhhh, it's okay, we'll get Mummy back, I promise you that," he scanned around the room. "And we've found these two," he moved towards the wall, pushed a section of it in and it opened to reveal Jack and Jackie.

"He can die and come back to life! You sure he's not one of you lot only he doesn't change his face like you!" Jackie was screaming as Jack pushed past her and hugged the Doctor, carefully as not to crush Abbie.

"Yes Jack comes back to life, no he's not time lord, Rose made him like this, TARDIS, heart, absorbed it, speaking of Rose she's gone let's go find her!" Jackie's facial expression changed at his last words.

"Where is she?! Doctor where's my Rose?" Jackie's hand flew to her mouth and tears welled in her eyes.

Jack moved to her and held her, "Jackie, the Doctor will find her, but Doctor who is that man? I was getting readings off him that weren't possible."

"Jack I'll explain later for now you two back in the TARDIS now!" with that they all ran to the TARDIS, the doors flew open before anyone even touched them and they were soon inside.

"He teleported out and jammed the signal but I can track him and find there location off that."

He took Abbie off his chest and handed her to Jackie. Then began moving around the console.

… … … … …

"Let go of me!" Rose tried to fight him off. The Master held both her wrists together behind her back and had an arm around her stomach as well.

"You really need to shut up and act natural, otherwise I can't guarantee you'll get back to your little family," he grinned.

"Where and when are we?" she asked, as he removed his arm from across her stomach.

"A bit in your future, couple years, as for where? Welcome to the United States! You're my wife, now let's go fill our reservations for our 2nd anniversary, I'm starving!"

He released her wrists and slid his hand into hers. Rose had no choice but to walk she didn't know where the Doctor was, or her daughter, and she didn't even know if her Mum and Jack were alive. For now she had to behave to get as much information out of him as she could.

… … … … … …

"He's gone into the future with her, not too far though, only just about 6 years, and he's… " he trailed off.

"Where is he? Where's Rose?" Jackie asked.

"The United States," the Doctor smiled, "Changing it up are we?"

"So we're going to the United States, the year 2013?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes!" the Doctor pulled a lever and the TARDIS began to move.

"Let's go!" Jack said.

… … … … … …

"Welcome, how may I help you?" The lady behind the podium asked.

"Oh we have a reservation, my wife and I, Mister and Mrs Smith," the Master smiled.

"Alright, right this way," she crossed their names off the sheet on her clipboard and guided them to their table.

"You've had this planned for awhile haven't you?" Rose said in a hushed tone.

The Master grinned, "The thing about time lords, we can smell each other out Rose, or did he never mention that bit, or maybe you never asked because you thought as he did that he was the last of his kind until you gave him a child. Well either way, yes I have had this planned for some time now, you see I smelled her out actually before she was even born, plus seeing you and him prancing about with a bigger tummy I didn't have to think to long to figure it out."

"What do you want?" Rose asked as she pulled her chair in.

He sat as well and ordered them a bottle of wine.

"What do I want? I want my people and my planet back, I want a proper ship not this thing, he gestured to his wrist," Rose looked at it, it was similar to the wrist piece Jack wore.

"And what will taking me hostage do?" he began to laugh.

"Oh Rose, don't you understand, I have the Doctor's world in my hands, I've got you, and as much as you think he'd be fine with just Abbie, he won't be, he needs his Rose too, and I've got you," the waiter came and poured them a glass each. "I've watched the two of you together for quite sometime, odd how he's never seen me, then again maybe he has out of the corner of his eyes but he doesn't want to believe I'm still alive, I mean I have regenerated several times since he last saw me, but still. Rose the Doctor has come to rely on you to an extent, he wouldn't be able to live on without you and it drives him mad, because he knows it."

"You think he hasn't got a plan, a way to get rid of you?" Rose said before sipping her wine.

"He might, then again he might not, don't really know, depends if he can even think clearly right now. Newborn infant time lord, Mother-in-Law, and family friend all on board the TARDIS with him, tracking us down, everyone asking the same question, is Rose okay? Where's Rose? Who was that man? What do you mean you aren't the last time lord?"

"How do you even plan to take over the world? You can't just go back in time and save them, your people," he shook his head.

"Oh but I can, all I need is the TARDIS you see, go back, be the one to save my people from the Doctor and poof done."

"Wait but if you stop it you'll create a huge paradox, an entirely different world, and what about the Doctor? Would he even be here?" Rose's hand flew to her mouth.

"Now you're catching on are you?"

"The Doctor would never come, he'd never travel with people, never be the last of his kind…"

"Never find you and never give you your daughter!"

"This isn't just about saving your planet this is about having him with you and making everyone else miserable," he grinned.

"No, I mean making it so you never meet him is a bonus, but I want to see Gallifrey rise in all it's glory, and once I save them I will be honored, I will be a hero, and the Doctor will not!"

"You can't do this!"

He brushed her face, "But I can," he grinned widely and took her hand in his, "Rose Tyler."

She pulled her hand from his.

Rose stood up and walked to the bathroom.

She had a plan.

… … … … … …

*ring ring*

"Doctor the phone is ringing!" Jackie yelled over the noise of the TARDIS.

The Doctor kicked a button with his foot.

"Rose?" he asked.

"Doctor! He wants to take the TARDIS and save the time lords change history, have you never come to Earth, never do any of it, he…"

"Rose I'm coming to get you, I'll take him far away from us, from here don't worry."

"We're at some restaurant in New York," he nodded.

"Right be there in a tick, and Rose Tyler."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, but I need to go back to the table before he realizes…" the phone could be heard hitting the floor.

"Oh no no no no no!" the Master had caught on and he now had a hand over Rose's mouth. "Think I didn't know you'd try to call for help?"

The Doctor could hear her trying to scream for help.

"Goodbye Doctor," and with that he stepped on the phone.

**R&R **


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who .**

**A/N : Hope you all enjoy, thanks for those who keep reading and have stuck by since the beginning . And I'm so sorry for taking so long to update I've been working six days straight pulling overtime and having one day off a week for awhile now with work . I'm trying my best to save money up so I can fly to my boyfriend . R&R ENJOY**

"Let me go!" the Master threw money on the table.

"We're going now!" he was obviously angry. "Why?" they exited the restaurant and the TARDIS began to materialize outside, across the street. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you can't do this!" Rose screamed.

The doors of the TARDIS flew open.

"Master, let her go this is between you and me!" the Doctor strolled forward. The Master pushed Rose towards him.

"Have your wife, stinking human!" Rose fell into the Doctor's arms.

He held her tightly.

"Master you can't do this I've told you, and if you don't want to listen I'll take you to the Shadow Proclamation, or drop you somewhere to forever be stuck."

"You forget I have this," he looked at his wrist. Rose was faster she reached into the Doctor's pocket, grabbed the sonic and aimed it.

"No!" the device sparked and died. "You!" he moved towards Rose. Jack now exited the TARDIS and *BANG*.

"Jack!" the Doctor yelled. He released Rose and ran to the Master as he collapsed.

"A gun? Really?" Jack shot again.

"Jack! Back in the TARDIS now!" the Doctor yelled. Rose went over to her husband.

"Doctor, he's going to die now isn't he," he nodded.

Rose placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"A bullet, not my choice way, but…" the Master began but he never finished his sentence as his eyes closed and he was dead.

The Doctor scooped him up and carried his limp body to the TARDIS. Jackie sat with Abbie, Jack stood in the corner, and Rose headed to the console, the Doctor laid down the dead time lord.

"Let's go," he was obviously upset by the events that had just transpired.

He hit a lever down, Rose moved up to him.

"Doctor, I'm sorry," she placed a hand on his shoulder. He sighed.

"It's not your fault Rose," he turned to her, and embraced her, "Are you alright though?"

"Heads a bit jumbled, still don't think those wrist devices are totally safe, but okay," she managed a smile.

"You and me are taking a trip after this, just you and me," he kissed her forehead.

"Just like old times?" she smiled.

"Just like old times," he smiled and as the TARDIS came to a hault he directed Jackie to take Abbie, and Jack to get rid of the gun.

He scooped up the Master's body and Rose followed him out. The couple built a stack of logs and wrapped the body before setting it ablaze. They had landed in the middle of some woods that someone had been chopping logs in.

They all stood and watched as the fire burned.

Jack knew he'd done wrong in killing him but he needed to save Rose and he needed nothing to go wrong, he would take the Doctor's anger over the Doctor's sadness any day.

He'd seen how he got whenever Rose was in Danger. He'd seen what it did to the Doctor when he'd thought she was dead, and he'd seen how the Doctor had sent her home that time when they were facing the Daleks right before he regenerated.

The Doctor needed Rose and Jack would always protect her, she was like his little sister and nothing would harm her, she had brought him back eternally after all.

He sighed, if only he could find a way to return the favor to her, he knew how much it killed her and the Doctor that she had a time in which she'd cease to be and no longer be able to stay with her Doctor and Abbie.

As they all began to shift around the console Jack began to think, there had to be a way.

**R&R ! Hope you all enjoyed .**


End file.
